Mistakes He Made
by Got-a-quill
Summary: “FENRIR! LET ME OUT! GREYBACK! PLEASE! THEY CAN HELP ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? HELP ME” She shrieked as she collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Fenrir could hear her pleas... What has happened?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and/ or any characters that I create for this story.

* * *

The night seemed darker than usual, and the air was much colder. The forest was quiet; the creatures that dwelled within it seemed to be aware of the silent code. The forest was isolated from civilisation, hardly anyone knew of its existence, the owners kept it that way. The forest was owned by the infamous Fenrir Greyback and his pack. It was here, in the forest, where they ate, slept and planned. This forest was their life and they kept it well hidden for good cause. Without it, they would have nowhere to go, nowhere to live freely. Each pack member had a home in the forest, a home equipped with a bed and a roof over their heads. Some members chose to live within the trees, but that was their choice. In the centre of the forest was a large, one-level manor, in which Fenrir slept. It was also used as a meeting place for the wolves.

Whilst the other wolves slept and dreamt, Fenrir was up and awake, staring at a blank wall. He was thinking very hard, trying to come up with solutions as to how to get out of his current predicament. He had been thinking for a few hours now and no new ideas had come to his mind. He was stuck, and he had no way of getting out of the mess that he had created. His hands went and cupped his face with frustration. Sighing angrily he fist slammed into the wall, with such force a hole was now evident.

He had been foolish, he hadn't been thinking when he did what he did, and now his entire pack was threatened. The forest was their haven, and at this point in time that haven was being threatened as well.

Sighing once again, he began walking to the dreaded room, which contained the problem that plagued his mind. He walked quickly through the silent corridors, and finally came to the dreaded door. He couldn't hear any noise coming from the room and he found some pleasure in that. He didn't want to face her at this point in time. He didn't want the head ache. He opened the door quietly and stepped into the room but stopped.

She was awake, and was staring out the window. He didn't know what she was looking at; it was too dark to see anything. He remained silent and waited for her to acknowledge him. He knew that she knew he was there, and he let her have the first say. There was a light breeze outside and the silence was broken.

"Are you going to do the right thing and take me back to the order Fenrir?" The soft voice, of Hermione Granger said. There was no hope in her voice, only sadness. She knew what his answer would be. She knew he would be silent. She was correct in her assumption, he was indeed silent.

She turned to face him, her eyes red from crying. Her breathing was laboured, her whole body was tense. Her skin had paled significantly, and her hair was hanging loosely from its once elegant bun. Her white, knee length dress was stained with dry blood that had been previously oozing out of the wound from her neck.

He looked at her, and could see the pain and discomfort that accompanied her.

"They can help me Fenrir, you can help me, if you just take me back, and please I need their help" Hermione said, her voice getting louder and louder.

"I cannot take you back, you know the location of my home, I'm sorry" Fenrir said shamefully. He did not like seeing her upset. He could see her bottom lip trembling, the water appearing in her eyes as tears slid down her face. Her body began to tremble, her eyes wide with anger and confusion.

"NO! NO! TAKE ME BACK! I WONT TELL ANYONE I SWEAR!" She screamed as she came up to him, gripping his shirt with her hands. The tears came down quickly, as she began hitting his chest. He pushed her away with ease, as he turned to leave the room. She tried stopping him, but he pushed her harder and then slammed the door behind him. Hermione ran to the door and began banging her fists on it.

"FENRIR! LET ME OUT! GREYBACK! PLEASE! THEY CAN HELP ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? HELP ME" She shrieked as she collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Fenrir could hear her pleas as he walked back to the main sitting room. He sat on the lounge on began thinking once again.

Hermione on the other hand, had recovered from her episode, and was standing up. She wiped her eyes, her mascara and eyeliner smudging onto her face. She walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall and looked into it. She saw her reflection and almost started crying. It wasn't because she looked pale, and it wasn't because her hair was messy, it was because she could see the blood all over her neck. The blood had originated from the bite she had received from the wolf that had left her in the room. The wolf who would not return her to the Order, the people that would help her, the people that would fix Fenrir's mistake.

Hermione turned away from the mirror, and felt incredibly dirty. She needed to wash; she needed to remove the blood. But alas there was no bathroom. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, removing her shoes. She lay on the pillows and looked at the ceiling, thinking about the wound on her neck. Then she began thinking about how she got here in the first place, and how she became to know Fenrir Greyback, one of the wizarding worlds most infamous villain.

* * *

**Hey Guys its Ophilia! **

**I've decided to continue writing on my sister's account and have put this chapter up, to test the waters. **

**So let me know if you think I should continue or not! **

**Ps. I hope you don't mind me using her account to continue with the fanfics.:)**


	2. Hopeful Allies

The room was full of light but the mood was grim and dark. There were very few people in the room, but it was enough. At the end of the room was a stone throne in which Nagini slithered across. Sitting in the throne was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, who wreaked havoc on the world; both magical and muggle. The Dark Lord had no emotions; he felt nothing for his subjects, for his loyal Death Eaters. In the centre of the room were four men, all whom were large in size, with very distinct features. They were kneeling before their Lord. Behind them was the infamous Fenrir Greyback, whose head was bowed. The four men before him were members of his pack and all five of them had been summoned before their Dark Lord.

Near the entrance of the dark, cold room were two death eaters, a man and a woman, both all too familiar to Fenrir. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange stood near the door, their wands hanging loosely in between their fingertips. Lucius's face gave away nothing. He was looking directly ahead, his posture high and proud. Bellatrix however, did not hide her emotions. She was smirking and smiling evilly at the display before her. Her posture was not evident at all, her attire not appealing. Both death eaters were ready for any command their Lord might issue.

The room was silent; all that could be heard was the breathing of of the men in the room. Tension was high, and Fenrir moved his hands behind his back, his fingers fidgeting.

"Tell me Fenrir; is it so difficult to capture the order? They are mere weaklings and yet they evade you and your pack" The cruel voice of Lord Voldemort asked.

"My Lord-"Fenrir was silenced.

"Silence, Greyback, your foolishness and stupidity has run its course" And with a wave of his wand the four men were dead, leaving Fenrir who dropped to his knees and bowed before his master. His body was tense and his anger rising. His pack was being slaughtered; his pack was being threatened by this mad man.

"Find the Order and destroy them or you will suffer the same fate mutt"

_POP!_

The throne was empty; Voldemort and his snake had disappeared.

_POP!_

_POP!_

Both Lucius and Bellatrix had disappeared, leaving Fenrir who stood up and looked down at his pack members. His rage escalated and he screamed with anger and frustration. The Dark Lord wanted them to do the impossible.

How was he meant to destroy the Order?

It was impossible!

In the last raid, six members of his pack had been killed; they had been out skilled yet again by the Order.

Fenrir shook his head and removed his wand from his pocket. He then gave is a wave and white smoke appeared from the tip of his wand. The smoke got larger and larger and took on the form of a massive wolf face. The wolf opened its mouth and engulfed the bodies, leaving the room empty with only just Fenrir present.

He began pacing back and forth, trying to think of what he could do. He knew he couldn't keep doing this, he knew his pack was growing tired of burying the dead. He would need to change his plans. He knew the Dark Lord was secretly looking for the pack's location and that the Dark Lord was growing tired by Fenrir. Fenrir couldn't let him find the location of the pack, he would protect the pack at any cost, and he would stop all the deaths. But how?

Suddenly, Fenrir stopped pacing, his head shot up. He had an idea.

He had to protect his pack, he would do anything for his pack, and he would change sides for his pack. Fenrir began pacing once again. How could he go to the order? They would kill him! They probably wouldn't believe him anyway. He would have to discuss it with his pack.

_POP!_

He apparated back to his manor, and saw all the pack waiting for him. The bodies had been removed and had been placed in a burial chamber. He could see the men's wives crying, their cubs sitting down on the floor oblivious to their loss.

They all became silent when they saw him, and waited for his response.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased, he killed them without thought" Fenrir said solemnly, as the women wept louder.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep sending out raids Alpha, we are being killed" A man in the back called out. His name was Mark.

"I know Mark, the Dark Lord will not stop until the remaining order members are killed, but I have a plan to stop our slaughter" Fenrir said as he spoke to those around him. He could see them waiting for his plan, and did not hesitate to tell them.

" We leave the Dark Lord, we will seek the Order's help, we cannot serve the Dark Lord anymore, once we complete the task he set for us he would have us all slaughtered. The Dark Lord is trying to find our location, we cannot have that, and we must move to the Order, we must fight against the Dark Lord" Fenrir said seriously. Everyone gasped, and looked shocked.

Betray the Dark Lord? Impossible!

How were they meant to go to the order?

"They will reject us!" One wolf called.

"Maybe, or maybe they will see that we have much to offer them. They are not dumb they will see us for what we bring not for what we are" Fenrir replied, as he continued answering the questions people threw at him.

After a few moments they put it to a vote.

"Raise your hand if you believe we should continue to serve the Dark Lord" Fenrir called out.

The room was silent. No one moved. No hand was raised. They had made their decision.

"Very well, we will make contact with the Order immediately, Mark see to it" Fenrir ordered. Mark nodded and began writing the letter to the Order.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the order, everyone had gathered in the kitchen. There were not many order members left after the final battle. Harry had perished, Voldemort had won that battle, but the Order was determined to win the war. At the table were Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Hermione Granger. Other members of the order were all out on their missions, same had not been seen for nearly three weeks. Two of those included Ron and Ginny Weasley.

On the table, were different maps and scrolls and the people were debating fiercely.

"We are outnumbered. We can only fight one battle at a time" Remus Lupin said as the others quietened down.

"Lupin is right, without any allies we are too small" Hermione Granger said as the others agreed.

There was a short silence, before someone else spoke.

"We need allies, anyone will do at this point in time" Arthur said as the rest nodded their heads. They needed help. They could not defeat the Dark Lord without inside help.

"So who can we go to?" Tonks asked and at this no one had a response. Who could they possibly turn to?

The Ogre's supported the Dark Lord, as did the vampires, the Dementors chose no side and the were wolves had always sworn allegiance to the Dark Side. The Order had some support from the elves and the "Tree people" but they were not that reliable. The Order needed an ally that was reliable and ally hat could help them whenever they needed the help, but at this point in time the idea of an ally was almost impossible.

The silence was thickening and sooner than later everyone began to get up and leave.

"We will meet again here tomorrow Good night friends" Remus said, and they all shook hands. They were about to leave when a tap could be heard from the window. They all pulled out their wands and stared blankly at the window.

"For Merlin's sake, it's a bloody owl" Hermione exclaimed as she put her wand away and went to the window. She opened the window ever so slowly and received the letter from the owl. The owl without any hesitation flew off into the night. Hermione looked at the letter suspiciously as did the others. She looked over to Remus who gave her a nod of approval, and she swiftly opened the letter.

She quickly read over it before reading it aloud.

_To those who belong to the Order of the Phoenix, _

_The pack of Fenrir Greyback would like an audience on neutral grounds with those who have power within the Order. Our wands will be surrendered to you on the grounds of good faith. Alpha Fenrir Greyback would like to discuss the issue of allies and a truce between both kinds. _

_If you agree to meet us, come to the Jhup hills tomorrow at midday to discuss the terms. _

"It's a trap!" Bill exclaimed as he tore the letter out of Hermione's hand.

"I have to agree with Bill" Molly said softly but Hermione did not agree.

"They want to meet at Jhup Hills; no magic can be performed on Jhup hills, its neutral grounds, if it was a trap why would we meet them there?" Hermione asked.

"She's right, its ancient magic, and they are willing to give us their wands" Tonks said, and Remus nodded.

"We are in no position to decline them, we need their help" Remus alleged and the room was silent.

It was agreed that they would meet the wolves.

A new truce would be formed tomorrow at midday.

* * *

**Chapter 2!**

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it!!**


	3. Traitor

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, I just wanted to clear up any confusion you guys might have. The first chapter was a prologue of the story. Everything that happens after the first chapter is a flashback, unless stated otherwise.

**On With the story! Ps. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

The letter from the wolves had been unexpected and no one knew how to react. Lupin had told them to get their rest and that they would deal with the issue tomorrow. One by one the members left, until the only people left were Lupin and Hermione. They both sat on their seats sighing.

"We need to be cautious; I want you to see if you can find any loop holes in the hills. I don't want the wolves knowing something we don't" Remus said as he scratched his head. Hermione nodded and watched as Remus stood up.

"Good night Lupin" Hermione said as she gave him a tired smile.

"Are you sure you're ok here by yourself?" Remus asked, he was concerned for her well being.

"I'm fine Remus, thank you for your concern" She said as she watched him apparate. She sighed and stood up, stretching her arms and legs. She left the small kitchen and walked up the staircase to her room. She pulled out her wand and instantly the room was filled with light. Placing the wand on the bedside table, she untied her hair, letting it fall to its place, halfway down her back. Her hair had tamed with age and now consisted of soft curls. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom, where she assessed herself. She looked in the mirror and wasn't surprised at what she saw. She looked tired, and worn out. She shrugged her shoulders. People tended to look like that after fighting in a war. She began doing her nightly rituals which included dressing into her night clothes and brushing her teeth. Once that was done she went back to her room and went straight to her bookshelf. She skimmed over the books until she found the one she wanted.

_Jhup Hills: Merlins Neutral Ground_

She pulled it out from its place on the shelf and took it with her to her bed. She sat on her bed and tried getting comfortable. Once she was satisfied she began reading. She skimmed over the words on the page, with words like "treaty", "neutral" and "forbidden" catching her attention. She continued reading until she found something interesting.

_The Jhup Hills are neutral grounds, were no magic can be performed._

_People who have been to the hills have experienced, their magic being taken_

_From them and the returned after they have left the hills. _

_If the people are creatures such as vampires and were wolves their magic_

_Is also removed as is their strength. If it is a full moon the wolves_

_**Will not transform.**_

_The hills were created by Merlin as a place where opposing army leaders could meet and discuss peace settlements,_

_(See page 158)._

_The Hills are also used as a safe spot, for victims of war and other events._

Hermione closed the book after marking her page. The book had been helpful and Hermione was sure that there were no loop holes. However she wanted to be sure. She got up off of her bed and made her way to her books. This time she selected more than one book and spent her night reading. Time moved around slowly and the wind was blowing with heavy force, screeching as it did so. It was well past midnight before Hermione stopped, making the informed decision that the Jhup Hills were completely safe. She once again returned the books and then went back to her bed. She looked at the small clock on the wall and saw that it was almost four in the morning. She groaned as she pulled the blankets over her body, the light in the room dimmed slowly, before disappearing completely.

The wind hadn't died down, and the morning sky seemed grey and dark. The air smelled of rain as droplets began falling down hitting the floor with sounds of plop, plop, plop. Hermione woke up after having only two hours sleep, her body ached for rest but her mind was completely active. She got out of her bed quickly and with a wave of her wand the room began tidying itself. The windows and curtains opened, as the bed began making itself. Meanwhile Hermione was getting dressed into some sensible attire. She put on her old blue jeans and her white long-sleeved top, both items fitting her nicely. Once she was done she prepared her black cloak and carried it with her downstairs, hanging it near the portrait of Mrs Black who was still sleeping soundly.

Hermione went back to the kitchen and prepared herself a nice breakfast as she waited for the others to arrive. She was sipping her warm tea and began to think about herself and the future.

What did she want for herself? What did she want to achieve after the war was finished?

Maybe she would go back to the muggle world for a bit, or maybe she would continue her study and attempt to become a Healer. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She had been so focused on the war; she had forgotten herself along the way.

She wasn't like most nineteen year olds. She didn't go clubbing, she never drank, and she never had a wild night out. Instead she went to Order meetings, she created plans and strategies, she healed people who had been injured during the battles, she didn't have time for nineteen year old antics, and she didn't have time to do anything she had always wanted to do.

She sighed and looked at the nearby clock.

It was almost seven in the morning.

The Order would be here soon.

* * *

The sun was raising slowly, its rays stretching through the forest where the wolves had begun their daily routine. The men went hunting whilst the women prepared food and kept a watchful eye on the children. The more experienced of men were with Fenrir at the manor coming up with details of their "truce". The men were all hesitant of meeting the Order, but Fenrir was very persistent. He knew the Order couldn't harm his pack on Jhup hills just as his pack couldn't harm the wizards.

They had been deliberating since the letter went out, and neither of them had had any sleep. If they were tired, they didn't show it. After a few more minutes of deliberating Fenrir dismissed his men, and let them go to their homes and families. He watched the leave, and then began on his work.

He knew he would have to keep this silent. If any of the Death Eaters found out about his packs plan they would all be slaughtered. This was common knowledge. He would not risk his packs life any more. He had to be a good Alpha and good Alpha's didn't let their packs die. Sighing, he would out his wand, and all the scrolls in front of him began packing themselves and floating over to the scroll box. Once that was done, Fenrir went over to the large ancient calendar and saw that the full moon would be in two weeks. He nodded to himself and began thinking about the Order.

What if they didn't believe him? What if they thought it was a trap? Maybe they though the wolves were trying to trick them? Maybe they would kill his pack?

Fenrir wasn't so sure of his plan. What if they rejected his offer? He couldn't stay in the forest forever. His pack couldn't be isolated from the wizarding world.

He shook his head. He couldn't be negative. He had to have hope.

He knew that many people didn't understand his kind, and he knew he had a very bad reputation, but that could all be changed. He could be better. His pack came first, they came before anything. If he had to change he would. He would do it for his pack.

He moved around slowly, and then sat on a lounge. He would have to wait for midday.

He was deep in thought, when another member of his pack entered.

"Alpha?" The voice of Mark said from the doorway. Fenrir motioned for him to come in with his hands.

"What?" He snapped as Mark closed the door behind him.

"The men are wondering who you are going to take with you Alpha. You're not planning to go alone are you?" Mark said passively. He did not want to be left behind.

Fenrir stood up and began pacing. He hadn't thought about it.

"Well, I will take Lucas, Jacob and you will come too, I do not want to be alone if they decide we are not worth the trouble" Fenrir said thoughtfully.

"Of course Alpha, I will let them know immediately, thank you Alpha" Mark said as he hurried out of the room.

Fenrir wanted his most experienced men with him. He knew that most of the Order would be there, and he wanted to have a good defence in case they found a loop hole in the hills.

Fenrir was paranoid.

He kept telling himself that everything would be fine, and he knew that there were other options, even though they were limited. He looked out of his window and saw that it was sunny, with blue skies.

It was an illusion. The forest was enchanted so it would always be sunny. How convenient.

In actual fact the weather was turning against them, a storm was coming.

Fenrir was becoming impatient.

He grabbed his wand yet again and muttered "Accio Cloak"

His cloak came to him and he put it on quickly. He wanted to get to the hills early, so his men could scout the area before the Order arrived. He wanted to make sure everything was ready.

* * *

In a small well hidden cave, a man with a large black cloak sat on his makeshift chair with ink and a quill in his lap. He balanced the bottle of ink on his leg as he dipped the quill in it. Then he began writing his letter.

_To the Half Breed Known as Tom Riddle Jr.,_

_My name is not of your concern but my plans are. One of your "allies" is planning a revolt against you; they are planning to go side with the Order. I am informing you of this, to show how weak a ruler you are and how someone of more power should take your place. _

_I am that someone. _

_With the revolt under way, I will use it against you and your scum death eater army. _

_Be warned, the end of your power is near and soon the great immortal will die a mortal death, for the beast and the woman will create a new meaning of immortality, a new meaning of life. Your power can not withstand them, but mine can. I shall use them to my benefit, in destroying you and the Order._

_I will create new life under my rule, and use the new found immortality to live forever as a God._

_Enjoy your last moments of life._

* * *

**Another chapter for you all to enjoy, with some mystery in it! **

**I wrote this during school today seeing as the dust storm stopped me from soccer training lol. The sky was blood red, it was amazing and freaky!**

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it!**

**O**


	4. Truce

Fenrir and his three men arrived at the hills with relative ease. His men instantly separated and began scouting the area, as they felt their magic being sucked out from them. They were fully human now. Their magic had been taken from them making them muggles.

Fenrir shuddered at the thought of this. He felt truly defenceless and weak.

He too began scouting the area ahead of him. He wanted to make sure they were the only ones at the hills. He couldn't have anyone jeopardizing his plans.

After minutes of searching the men came back together and waited for midday. They were all silent but anyone could see their anxiety. Many questions filled their minds and some began doubting Fenrir's plans. It could be classified as suicide.

* * *

Meanwhile, people began arriving at the head quarters. Hermione had conjured up some food and they all ate. After finishing their silent meal, anxiety spread. Remus stood up, and looked around at the people sitting at the table. He could see their worry and hesitation.

"Only a few of us should go, we don't want to ambush them, we don't want to make them feel threatened" Remus said thoughtfully, but no one reacted to his words.

Bill and Arthur shifted uncomfortably in their seats, their cowardice reflected through their eyes.

Arthur spoke out first claiming that he did not want to go. He did not want to see the beast that attacked his son Bill.

Bill agreed.

He did not want to see the man that changed his life. He did not want an alliance with the wolves at all. His mother Molly was the same. She spoke out angrily claiming that they were all fools and that the wolves were going to betray them. Those wolves never kept their word.

Tonks on the other hand wanted to go, but couldn't. She was pregnant with Remus's child and they weren't sure if the magic at Jhup Hills could affect the baby's health. She was disappointed and tried to get her point across but Hermione stopped her.

"Tonks, the magic is drained from you once you step foot at the hills. It could take the babies magic too, and if something were to happen your baby would be a squib, we can't risk that Tonks" Hermione said softly. The others agreed.

"I guess that leaves you and me Remus" Hermione continued. In actual fact Hermione was terrified of facing the wolves, but she knew she had to. She had to for the Order.

Remus sighed unhappily. He had expected the others to come as well.

They all sensed this and their heads bowed down in shame.

"Look if this is going to work we can't have this friction. We need to stay together; we can't just leave each other. Remus and I will go, and if all goes well the wolves will come here and we will discuss matters together" Hermione said, but Molly disagreed.

"Bring them here? Are you daft? Why would we bring them here? They would slaughter us all" She exclaimed.

"Nonsense mother, they will swear their allegiance before they step foot in this house" Bill said from his side of the table.

"Agreed" They all said in unison.

Silence fell around them, but Hermione was pleased. They were warming up to the idea.

"Very well, let's head out then Hermione, it's almost time" Remus said. Everyone stood up and waited as Hermione got her cloak. She put it on quickly, the thick material making her warm instantly. She returned to the kitchen and stood beside Remus. The others looked worried.

"Don't look so worried, I researched the hills, there are no loop holes, and it's as simple as that" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Ready?" Remus asked as she held his arm.

_POP!_

And they were gone.

They re appeared at a small village, confusion etched into their faces.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She looked around and could see the hills further ahead.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we can apparate on the hills its magic remember? We have to walk" Remus said, and Hermione nodded. Why hadn't she thought of that? They began walking and arrived at the hills with time to spare. As soon as they stepped onto the green grass of the hills, they felt their insides being tugged at. Hermione could feel her magic leaving her body as could Remus. Their magic seeped out from the very beings, and was soaked up by the ground. As a result flowers began to sprout from the green grass, making Hermione smile.

"That's beautiful "She said softly.

"Magic takes the form of nature" Remus said as he admired the flowers.

After a moment they began their trek up the hill, and when they reached the top they came face to face with the four wolves.

Hermione and Remus kept their distance as they stood side by side. There was approximately ten metres separating them and the wolves.

There was silence as they all began assessing each other. Remus and Hermione each held out their wands and then dropped them into the grass as a sign of good faith. The wolves after waiting for the leader did the same. They were now all unarmed and stared at each other whilst the wind blew harder than before. The weather was not on their side. All their cloaks were blowing behind them, and Hermione's hair was applying itself to her face. She ignored the distraction.

"Shall we begin?" Remus called out, as Fenrir stepped forwards. Hermione stopped herself from stepping backwards.

Fenrir Greyback was standing in front of them. The most evil creature in the magical world was here and was asking for help. Hermione shivered.

"We thank you for coming, we were beginning to suspect that you declined our offer" Fenrir said, as his eyes looked over at her then to Remus.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Hermione said, as Fenrir turned his gaze to her.

"We are here in good faith. We no longer want to serve the Dark Lord. He is killing my pack. I will not stand by any more. I must protect my pack above all, and that it why we are here. We want to join you in the fight against the Dark Lord, we want our freedom" Fenrir said, and both Remus and Hermione could not find any detection of lies within his voice.

"What can you do to help us?" Remus asked, and Fenrir nodded in thought.

"We can give you names, locations and plans for the Dark Lord which will help you. We also have large numbers. There are almost seventy of us, and we all want this madness to stop" Fenrir said, as Hermione eyes us suspiciously.

"And what do you want in return, if we win?" Hermione asked, as Fenrir stepped closer yet again.

"We simply want the right to live. We do not want to be hunted any more. We don't want anyone looking for our home" He said seriously.

Hermione thought that was fair. Remus seemed to think so too.

"We want you to swear your allegiance to the Order, and we want everyone in your pack to do so to" Remus said, and Fenrir did not hesitate with his answer.

"Of course"

There was another silence, as tension began to rise. Fenrir was about to speak but Hermione stopped him.

"Why have you waited so long to leave Voldemort?" Hermione asked, and Fenrir did not answer straight away.

"We all believed he would grant us our freedom, but it is clear now that that isn't the case. He has been secretly trying to find our home, in order to destroy us. I cannot allow that to happen" He said gravely, "On that however I do have a request. We don't want anyone to know of our location, and that is why you shall never know of it. We cannot risk it. So I ask you not question us about it, we have a reasons"

Both Hermione and Remus nodded. They would respect the wolves' wishes. And with that Fenrir walked up to them, as did the others wolves. Hermione unconsciously stepped back. Fenrir sensed this.

He bent down before them and picked up their wands.

"I assume this means you're our ally" Remus said as Fenrir gave him his wand.

"And you ours" As he gave Hermione her wand. She hesitantly took it from him, as they all made their way back to the village, were the oath would take place. As they left the hills, the flowers began to die, and their magic returned to them.

* * *

**Here you all go. Thank you for the reviews, you guys really do inspire me to write! So keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**O**


	5. Venom

They made it to the empty village and it was obvious that Remus and Hermione were expecting the wolves to go back on their word. Instantly they both whipped around, their wands in the hands at the ready. The wolves on the other hand were expecting this, and did not put up a defence. Instead they raised their hands in the air and were submissive. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry" They both muttered and the wolves nodded their heads.

"Us wolves, we keep our word. I assume you have never had wolf allies?" Fenrir asked, as he lowered his arms.

Hermione laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Indeed it is" Fenrir replied to the young witch across from him.

"Right, well let's make the oath then shall we? Hermione you will be part of the oath, seeing as you live at head quarters, just for safety reasons of course" Remus said as he motioned for her to hold Fenrir's hand.

"Of course" Hermione replied as she faced Fenrir. He held out his hand and she accepted it without question. Fenrir smirked, but she ignored him. She instead turned to face Remus whose wand was now pointed at them.

"Do you Fenrir Greyback; swear your support and allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix?" Remus asked, and Fenrir said "yes". As he answered yellow rope began forming around their hands.

"Does the pack of Fenrir Greyback swear its allegiance as well?" Remus asked.

"Yes" Fenrir replied again.

"Do you swear to keep the head quarter location concealed from the enemy?" Remus said.

"Of course" Fenrir replied.

"Do you Fenrir Greyback, swear to protect the secret keeper of the head quarters, under any circumstance namely Hermione Granger?" Remus asked, causing Hermione to look at him.

"That is unnecessary Remus" Hermione said coldly. She did not need protection. She could do fine on her own.

"I swear" Fenrir said, squeezing the witch's hand. He smirked once again, as she pulled her hand away from his. She looked at her hand and saw the rope engraved into her skin. Fenrir also had it engraved on his skin, as did the wolves behind them.

"It is official then, welcome to the Order" Remus said, as Hermione pulled her cloak tightly around her. It was getting colder and colder by the second.

"Thank you, my pack and I are forever grateful" Fenrir said as the others agreed. They seemed to be very happy at the result.

"Yes, well lets head back to the Order and introduce you all, just don't push it around them, some of them were very against this, so be understanding" Hermione said, and watched as Fenrir laughed. Hermione did not see what was so funny neither did Remus.

"Yes, yes, I believe I bit one of the Weasley's not too long ago, and yet here we are, making a truce" Fenrir said as he watched Hermione cross her arms.

"They know we need help and are willing to accept you but that doesn't mean they like you" Hermione retorted, as she turned to Remus, "How are we going to do this?"

Remus looked at the wolves and then back to Hermione.

"Well, you take Greyback seeing as he made an oath to protect you, and I'll take the others, my apparition is a lot stronger than yours" Remus said thoughtfully, but Hermione was not pleased.

Why did she have to go with Greyback? And why had he swore on that damn oath?

She nodded hesitantly, and they got into position.

Hermione held Fenrir's wrist, and looked at Remus who gave her the nod of approval. That was all she needed.

_POP!_

They landed within the front hallway at headquarters. Hermione quickly let go of his wrist and began walking ahead of him. They could hear Remus and the other wolves behind them.

"This way Greyback" Hermione said with a bored tone. Fenrir smirked, but followed nonetheless.

"You may call me Fenrir, Hermione I won't bite you" He told her jokingly.

She ignored his little comment and soon they came to the kitchen door. Remus made his way to her, and then he opened the door, revealing to everyone the wolves. The Order moved to one side of room, they obviously did not trust the wolves.

"They took an oath, they swore their allegiance. It's safe" Remus said as the others relaxed slightly.

Bill spoke out first.

"Where will they be staying?" Bill asked as he stepped forward. He did not look at the wolves.

Before Hermione could speak Fenrir answered the question.

"We have our own place to stay Weasley, we will not bother you here" Fenrir said as he took a seat on the chair, stretching out his legs. Hermione could see Bill's anger rising, and had to contain herself from yelling at Greyback.

"Right well, were leaving let us know if you need anything" Molly said quickly as Bill and Arthur headed to the fireplace. They all watched as they were developed by the flames and taken home. Without any hesitation, Hermione hit Fenrir as hard as she could over the back of his head.

"Are you insane? What part of don't push it didn't you understand?" Hermione snapped.

"He asked a question and I answered, I didn't push anything" Fenrir replied, as Remus shook his head.

"I have to leave as well, Tonks is at home, show Fenrir the plans and our tactics, and give him a run through, goodnight" He said as he too went to the flames.

Hermione turned and saw the wolves. She felt slightly intimidated, but did not show it. Fenrir stood up and began addressing his men.

"You may leave, tell the pack the news, let them know what happened" Fenrir ordered, and with a pop the men were gone, leaving only Hermione and himself.

"Right well, I better show you everything, but first I want to know something's" Hermione said as she sat on the chair across from Fenrir.

"Very well" Fenrir replied as he sat back down.

"Do you know what Voldemort is planning?" Hermione asked, as she summoned a quill and a piece of parchment.

"He wants world domination, and is slowly eradicating the impure groups of wizards. He is planning an attack on the centaurs" Fenrir said, as he watched the quill write everything down.

"What are his plans for the Order?" Hermione asked.

"He gave me and my men the mission of killing you all. Yet no matter how hard we tried you always seemed to be one step ahead" Fenrir confessed.

Hermione did not reply, instead she pulled out her wand.

" Accio plans"

Instantly the plans appeared before them, and Fenrir did not hesitate to look through them.

Hermione watched him as he did so, and he noticed. She stood up, and excused herself. She hurried up to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly turned the tap on and began washing her face. Today had been a stressful day, and it was starting to take its toll on her. And then she had the problem with wolf.

He infuriated her. She couldn't stand him, and yet he was the one who had to look after her. She cursed as she washed her face once again. She used a towel to wipe it off, and then headed back down to face the wolf. She walked into the kitchen, and gasped. He was gone.

Where had he gone?

"Greyback? Where are you?" Hermione called out. She began walking around, and saw a door had been opened. She walked into the room and found him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Looking around, getting used to the place" Fenrir replied as he held up a few potions, "What are these for?"

"Come back to the kitchen and I will tell you" Hermione bargained. He followed her back and took his seat.

"Well?" He asked.

"We created the potion for Bill. You bit him when the full moon wasn't around so we weren't sure what was going to happen. After a few days we realised his magic was slowly fading. We did some tests and found that the werewolf's venom has more than one reaction. If you are bitten on the full moon that turn into a wolf, but if you are not bitten on the full moon, your magic begins to fade, until there is nothing left. You become muggle a squib" Hermione explained.

"So Weasley is a muggle?" Fenrir asked, amazed at these findings.

"No, I created this potion, the one you were holding before. It stopped the venom and Bill's magic returned slowly after time" Hermione said.

"Fascinating" Fenrir said. He was impressed, by the girl's knowledge.

"Just try not to bite anything unless you're turning it into a wolf, I don't have a lot of these, I only have 1 left" Hermione joked. He chuckled.

"I will do my best"

Hermione smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad?

* * *

**Hey sorry for the wait, but I have the next three weeks off, so I should be able to write all the time!**

**Also I have a poll on the profile so check it out and vote!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	6. Tricks and Assumptions

After many long and annoying hours Hermione had finally showed Fenrir everything there was to see. They changed plans and created new ones with the information Fenrir had given her. She tied her hair up, the house was becoming warmer. She licked her lips, trying to moisture them, but gave up after many attempts. Instead she decided she would get some water.

"Would you like some water?" Hermione asked as she stood up and got two cups.

"Yes…please" He replied as he stretched his arms and legs. He was tired.

He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost five. He had been here for four hours, and he was getting anxious. Hermione brought him his water and sat in her spot, silence falling between them. Hermione could not think of anything to say, so instead she had small sips, in order to pass time. Fenrir knew she felt uncomfortable around him, but he couldn't blame her. He didn't have a good reputation, and seeing as he had attacked one of their own, he could understand her predicament.

"My pack comes first Granger, it always has and it always will. I'm doing this to protect my pack. I need them to be safe, and if that means joining the order then so be it. I can't risk anything anymore, you don't need to be so uncomfortable" He told her. He wanted her and the others to know, he was on their side. He would not attack them, least of all the girl before him. He had sworn an oath to protect her.

"I apologize, but I can't help it I suppose I will get use to it" Hermione said, her voice full of worry. He did not let that bother him.

Another silence fell upon them making everything seem so much more tense.

"To be honest I don't really know much about werewolves, I never really did any research" Hermione confessed, as she tried to make small talk.

"Not many people do. Books are hardly reliable. I've read a few and they are filled with nonsense" Fenrir said, making Hermione very confused. Since when are books filled with nonsense?

"What do you mean? Books are very reliable" Hermione exclaimed, but Fenrir shook his head in disagreement.

"How can people write books about creatures they have never encountered?" Fenrir questioned, and Hermione had to agree with that.

"Well, they can't, but I'm sure they can make an educated guess" Hermione retorted.

"An educated guess? Please! Do you know how many books say us werewolves mate? All of them! We do not have mates; our magic doesn't choose people for us. We choose ourselves just like you choose your partners. There is no magic that binds us; we can leave our partners whenever we please" Fenrir explained and Hermione felt very silly. She believed that wolves did in fact mate.

"So you just choose. What else?" Hermione asked. She was intrigued by him.

"And why would I tell you? How do I know you won't write it down in a book and publish our secrets?" Fenrir said, his tone beginning to be filled with anger and annoyance.

"And why would I reveal your secrets? We are on the same side Greyback" Hermione said her voice clearly showing her anger and disbelief. She stood up and stared at the wolf, who also stood up.

"You're a witch, you're a researcher, and you would use all the information against my kind!" Fenrir said angrily.

"How dare you make assumptions about me? You don't know me at all! Get out!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't believe he would make such assumptions against her.

"You're like every other wizard! Doing everything for your own benefit! I'll leave happily!" Fenrir said as he prepared to apparate. He closed his eyes and thought of his home. Soon he would be in his own house and rest.

He opened his eyes and was expecting to see his home, instead he saw Hermione Granger looking at him angrily.

"You're not funny Greyback, why are you still here?" Hermione said, as she watched him. He looked at her with a confused look and tried again. He closed his eyes and thought of home. He opened his eyes and saw he hadn't gone anywhere.

"I can't apparate" He said slowly, many theories came to life in his over worked mind.

"What do you mean? I assumed a grown man could apparate" Hermione said, no catching on to the dilemma.

"No you stupid witch! I know how to apparate, but it's not letting me" Fenrir growled. He didn't like her little insult.

Hermione looked confused, and eyed him suspiciously.

"Unbelievable" She said to herself as she began walking around slowly. Fenrir thought she had gone insane.

"Are….you…alright?" He said as he watched the girl mutter to herself.

"I know why you can't apparate. You said you would protect the secret keeper who happens to be me" Hermione stated. Fenrir did not understand what she was saying. He looked at her questioningly.

Hermione sighed.

"How can you protect me if you're not with me, let alone at the same place?" Hermione asked.

It took a moment for Fenrir to understand their quandary.

"You mean I can't leave this place and go to my pack?" Fenrir asked, his body shaking from anger.

"Yes and I can't leave you" Hermione replied as she took a step back.

Fenrir growled and cursed aloud, picking up the chair and throwing it to the ground making it snap into many pieces. Hermione jumped back and grasped her wand tightly. Fenrir was panting heavily now.

"This is your entire fault!" Fenrir said as he approached Hermione slowly.

"My fault? You swore the oath not me! You didn't have to!" Hermione said as she backed herself away from him.

"What am I suppose to do now?" He growled.

"You can still communicate with them, hell if you want to see them, I'll go with you" Hermione said as she tried to bargain with him. Fenrir stopped dead in his tracks.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Me showing you our location! You tricked me!" He roared, as he leapt towards her. Hermione jumped out of the way, he missed her by an inch.

"No I swear we didn't, I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione said as she pointed her wand at him, "I don't want to hurt you"

Fenrir closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. He would figure something out. He always figured something out.

"I suppose you will be needing a room then" Hermione stated softly, as he opened his eyes, "Do you have any preferences?"

Fenrir thought for a moment, his anger towards the witch evident, as was her fear of him.

"A dark room. No sunlight at all" He said, as she nodded.

"We have some rooms, below the house, go through the door on the left, and take your pick" Hermione said as she backed away slowly and then out the kitchen door. Within a few seconds she was up in her room. The door sealed with many locks. She calmed herself, and put her wand down on her bed. She had forgotten that he was dangerous. She now knew that she would always have to keep her guard up when around him.

She was happy with the sleeping arrangements. He was all the way below her and she was high above him. The separation would be good.

Hermione also felt guilty.

She understood his responsibility to his pack, and for him the separation would be hard. She also felt bad about the oath. Remus hadn't really phases the oath well, leaving Fenrir trapped with her. Hermione felt partly responsible.

She was also afraid. She was living with a full grown male wolf on her own. What if he got mad again? What if he attacked her?

Hermione shook her head and lay down on her bed. She wanted to have some rest before she had dinner. She shuddered at the thought. She would have to have dinner with a man she was absolutely terrified of.

* * *

**Another chapter for my readers! Enjoy and review!**

**Next chapter should be up soon, I'm almost done with it!  
**


	7. Dinner

Hermione woke up from her short slumber. She stretched out and snuggled her pillow, hoping for a few more minutes of sweet sleep. Instead of the sweet sleep she craved, she heard someone clear their throat, rather loudly.

Hermione instantly sat up and squeaked.

Before her was Fenrir Greyback.

This however was not unusual. The Order and the wolves had made a truce and as a result Fenrir was now stuck at headquarters. But it was unusual seeing as Hermione had used many locks and spells to make sure no one, that is, Fenrir Greyback got inside her room.

"What? How did you get in here?" Hermione asked, as she sat up and stared at the wolf before her.

"I was experimenting with our little bond. It seems that if you lock yourself in a room, I can't help you so naturally the door would unlock" Fenrir said as he watched the girl before him. He was getting annoyed with all her questions, even though she had only asked one.

"The door was locked for a reason" Hermione said as she stood up and walked to the door, opening it so Fenrir could leave.

" Ah yes, I would assume that you were so sexually attracted to me that you came up here, locked your door and relieved yourself" Fenrir said, giving Hermione a small wink.

Hermione's eyes went wide, her mouth forming an "o". How dare he!

"You unbelievable- how could- you stupid- arghhhhh GET OUT!" Hermione snarled as the wolf began having fits of laughter.

"So tense, I'll leave you _alone"_ He said, as he winked once again. He was pushing her to her limits.

At that comment Hermione pulled out her wand and hexed Fenrir, sending him straight into the wall. He however continued to laugh making Hermione more agitated. He fixed himself up, before he too got his wand out.

"Let me guess, time of the month?" He asked, as Hermione began shaking from anger. Without any words she simply left the room, choosing to ignore the overgrown dog behind her.

How dare he mock and tease her? She would not take that from him, she would not take that from anybody. And besides the man made Hermione very confused. Earlier he had been furious at her claiming she had tricked him, and now he was making jokes at her expense. It must be a wolf thing Hermione thought, as she heard him following her. Hermione was about o go down the stairs when she stopped and turned around, looking at the wolf who had also stopped.

"Well? Are you going to apologize for making such crude accusations, or will you be going hungry tonight?" Hermione said as she crossed her arms, her voice and body language making it clear to Fenrir that she was serious.

"I apologize for my actions, and I forgive you" Fenrir said as he continued to walk past Hermione and down the stairs.

"Forgive me? I didn't do anything!" Hermione retorted as she chased him down the stairs. She was a step behind him, when she lost her footing and fell forwards. Hermione in the rush of it all closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact, but nothing came. Instead she could feel his arms holding her up, and her hands on his shoulders giving her stability. Hermione opened her eyes and saw his staring down at her, giving her a triumphant look.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Hermione whispered, as she looked down at his feet. For some reason, she couldn't look into his eyes; her high confidence had been tarnished.

"Let's just say we are even" Fenrir said as he let her go, and continued to walk down the stairs. Hermione followed slowly and cursed herself for her clumsiness. She went into the kitchen and found that Fenrir wasn't there. She shrugged and decided to make something to eat. She hadn't eaten since this morning. She pulled out her wand and began summoning ingredients. Once she had all that she needed she started to cook, the muggle way.

She decided to make some lamb chops and mashed potatoes, with a few green vegetables. She didn't know what Fenrir liked but she was cooking meat, and wolves were carnivores right?

Whilst she was cooking Fenrir was in his room, under the house. It was very dark, and a normal human would not be able to see, but to Fenrir it was as clear as day. He loved the dark, he felt right at home. He lay in his bed as he looked at the cement ceiling, his thoughts wondering. He would make contact with Mark after eating. He trusted Mark and would put him in charge of the pack's daily routine. He would have limited power though. Fenrir didn't want anyone overthrowing him. He continued to think, when he began smelling the sweet food, coming from above him. The tender meat was being cooked, and he could taste it on his lips and on his tongue.

However his thoughts did not linger on the food. Instead he began thinking about the creature creating the food. He began reflecting on how her soft skin made him tingle and how her nails dug into him for support. How she couldn't look at him and how her scent overpowered him. He shuddered at the thought of touching her again. He laughed at himself as he rolled over onto his stomach. Why was he thinking like this? He never thought like this, about anyone. He never felt attracted to anyone before let alone a young girl, who at this point in time was stuck with him.

He could hear her calling for him, and he got up, his mouth salivating both from the smell of the food and the young woman plaguing his thoughts. He left his dark space and walked towards the stairs that led to the kitchen. He walked up and entered the kitchen, and saw two plates with food on them already at the table. Hermione was sitting down, and had started with her mashed potatoes. She watched as he sat down and smelt the food.

"I wasn't sure what you ate" Hermione said as she picked at her vegetables.

"Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I only eat meat, I do enjoy normal food" Fenrir told her as he began eating his many lamb chops messily. Hermione watched with amazement. It was as if he had never eaten before.

Hermione shrugged it off and began eating her chops.

To anyone who walked into the room, the pair would have looked completely mismatched. Fenrir was eating very quickly, some food bits on his face and on the table. Hermione on the other hand was eating at her own pace, and was looking very clean.

The only sound was that of chewing and knives and forks hitting the plate.

"Thank you for not letting me fall" Hermione said as she looked up at him. He smirked.

"Well I couldn't let you fall" He replied, as he saw the look she gave him, "If you fell on me I would have toppled down too"

"So you didn't help me because your kind and considerate, you helped me so you wouldn't get hurt?" Hermione replied with disbelief.

"Why else would I help?"

* * *

The man was happy. Everything was going to plan; soon he would be in control. He wanted the world to bow at his feet, and he wanted the wolves dead. He wanted Fenrir Greyback to die a slow and painful death; he wanted the feral wolf to suffer. He would pay for all that he had done.

And the girl. Yes the girl would be useful. She had potential to be a great leader, and it was shame he would rid of her before she could let her light shine. She would grow to be powerful and he knew he would have to stop her. But he wouldn't let his hands get dirty with her blood. No. Instead he would get the wolf to kill her. Yes! That is how he would do it.

He would make sure she and the wolf were always together, and they would then naturally grow accustomed to each other. And once they were close he would set the wolf up and make him destroy the girl, ending their little fantasy.

The wolf would be devastated and would become weak, allowing himself to be overthrown by the wolves. When that occurred the man would take control and use the wolves to fight his enemies.

His plan was perfect.

No one would expect a thing.

* * *

**Well the story is starting to pick up and soon things will unfold!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Unexpected suprise

Hermione looked at the man with disbelief. He had no decency at all. She shook her head as she continued to eat her food, and she did not look up when Fenrir finished his meal and left the table. When he left the kitchen she looked up, and stared at the still door. In a weird and twisted way she really did enjoy his company, considering she lived alone and only had the occasional Order member drop by. After the many days and nights alone, human company was what tugged at Hermione. She needed to be around people or she would feel deflated. Normally she would be either in her room reading or sleeping, doing anything she could to pass the time. Sometimes she would clean and once she was done she would do it again, or normally she would just skip her meal and do nothing. She grew depressed after time and now that Fenrir was here, she felt happy.

Even though he was cruel and inconsiderate, and always taunting her Hermione enjoyed the fact that someone was here and that someone was talking to her. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it when they fought; she found it fun and gave her a sense of meaning.

Hermione ate her last vegetable, before she began cleaning the kitchen table. Hermione didn't use magic, it would make everything happen too quickly and if that happened, Hermione would have a lot of free time she didn't want. By doing everything the muggle way, it would take up time she wanted to waste. It gave her something to do, no matter how boring it was. Once everything was in the sink she began washing them up, not caring to bother Fenrir who was currently in his room.

Fenrir had decided that he wouldn't send a letter, instead he would summon Mark. It would make it more formal and Fenrir would be able to inform Mark in a more fashionable way. He removed his shirt and revealed the large tattoo covering his chest. It consisted of cryptic letters and words, in a language nonexistent to society. A picture of the moon was evident in the black ink, with pictures of wolves. It covered his whole chest, leaving his skin concealed. He pulled out his wand, and began tracing his tattoo. The black ink was now changing colour and the tattoo seemed to come to life, with the wolves moving about and the moon rising, to just below his neck.

There was a small tremor, that only Fenrir could feel and then there was a howl.

"Mark you came quickly" Fenrir said as he looked into the dark corner, where Mark awaited.

"Anything to please you Alpha, we were worried since you didn't return" Mark said as Fenrir sighed.

"Yes, well that is why I called you, there has been a slight problem that only you can help fix" Fenrir said, as Mark came closer, "The oath included that I must protect the secret keeper, and as a result I cannot leave this place"

"Alpha? How? You must! What about the pack?" Mark said as confusion ran through his body.

"That is where you come in. You will be my second in command. You will be my ears and ears. You will inform me about everything that is happening within the pack, and in times of absolute danger where you cannot contact me you have control until contact can be made" Fenrir said as Mark bowed his head.

"I am honoured Alpha, I will do everything you ask of me" Mark replied as he lifted his head to look at Fenrir.

"If you please me well enough Mark, you will be rewarded" Fenrir said as Mark once again bowed, "Now leave"

And with that Mark was gone and Fenrir felt slightly at ease. He put his shirt back on covering his large tattoo, as the moon returned back to where it began. He could hear some racket coming from above him, but he ignored it. There was no danger present. He went to the bed and lay on it, letting himself drift off into the world of dreams where anything was possible.

Hermione had the same idea. Once she was done in the kitchen she went up to her room, and changed into her nightie. She completed her nightly ritual, before falling asleep in her warm bed.

* * *

The sound of a snake slithering and hissing filled the room, as Voldemort walked over the dead bodies. He walked to the front of the room and sat on his large chair, watching the surviving death eaters before him trembling. His anger coursed through the room, news of the wolves betrayal had reached him.

When he had first received the letter from the secretive man, Voldemort ignored it. He didn't believe that anyone would disobey him, that anyone would betray him. However when he called for the wolves, they did not come. He then tried summoning them, but no one came. In his rage he had killed the front row of death eaters, causing the others to panic. He did not care.

"I want them all found and slaughtered! Malfoy, form a team of ten men and get them working on finding that stupid forest where the wolves live! Lestrange, form another group of twenty men, have them patrol continuously, killing any wolves on site. And you Goyle form a group of ten and find out where the blasted wolves have gone! I assume they are with the Order but I want it confirmed do you all understand?" Voldemort ordered as many "yes's" filled the room. He turned his head to the figure in the corner and told it to wait. He dismissed his men, as they all began leaving taking the bodies with them.

"Go back to them, take what you need but go. I want you to gather everything you can. Leave as soon as possible" Voldemort ordered as the person bowed.

"I will leave tonight, My Lord"

Voldemort did not reply, instead he apparated as did the person left behind.

The death eaters began putting their plans in motion. Men patrolled the streets looking for wolves and killing them instantly. Malfoy and his men began looking at different locations and concealment charms in hope of finding the wolves' home. Lestrange began tracking Fenrir's movements in hopes of confirming his betrayal. All of this occurred under the shadow of the night.

* * *

Fenrir awoke quickly and sat up in his bed. It was still dark but he could hear something rummaging around above him. He sniffed the air and instantly knew that it was not Hermione. Almost instantly he turned into the stealthy predator, as he slowly went up to confront the noise. It was coming from the kitchen, a foreign scent which now became a threat to Fenrir. Fenrir approached the kitchen door and slowly opened it. The noise stopped and Fenrir froze, trying not to give away his position. Fenrir sensed sudden movement and quickly ducked as the door broke into a million pieces.

Fenrir got up quickly and tackled the figure who turned out to be female. She screamed before Fenrir got up off of her. He looked down and saw a black haired girl who looked absolutely terrified.

Fenrir could hear Hermione running down the stairs and charge into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Hermione said as she noticed the girl, "Oh Merlin Emma your back!"

"You know this girl?" Fenrir asked as he stepped back, allowing Hermione to help the girl up.

"She is with the Order Fenrir, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she looked at Emma.

"I'm fine, but can you explain to me why Greyback is in the kitchen!" Emma squealed as she stepped behind Hermione, in an attempt to hide from the wolf.

"He is with us. He left the death eaters Emma" Hermione explained.

"What and you all believed him! He is a bloody spy, he's going to kill us in our sleep" Emma said as she picked her wand up.

"He swore an oath Emma, he can't hurt you" Hermione said as Fenrir turned and left to go back to his room.

Hermione helped Emma up to the spare room as Emma updated Hermione.

"The mission was a failure. There were no curses or jinxes; I couldn't get into the facility. But I'm not sure the maps and lists are in there. Hermione someone knew I was coming, it was a trap" Emma recounted as she sat on her bed.

"We will have a meeting in the morning, get some sleep, you need the rest" Hermione said as she left the room.

Instead of going to her room, Hermione went to Fenrir's.

"Fenrir are you alright" Hermione asked as she knocked on his door. She walked in and saw him lying on his bed.

"I don't trust her, something about her is wrong" Fenrir said quietly.

"Don't be silly, she has been with the order for almost two years" Hermione countered but Fenrir shook his head. He got off the bed and shut his door, leaving only Hermione and himself in the room.

"How long has she been gone?" Fenrir asked as he came closer to her.

"Almost three weeks" Hermione replied.

"Three weeks is a long time Hermione, long enough for her to change sides. She has two scents one is hers and one is someone else's. She could have been with a death eater" Fenrir warned.

"Fenrir its fine you worrying about nothing. We have a meeting in the morning" Hermione reminded him as she turned to walk out. Fenrir grabbed her arm keeping her in place.

"Be careful and stay armed Hermione" Fenrir said and Hermione nodded.

"Good night" Hermione said as he let go of her. She smiled at him, trying to put him at ease.

"Good night" Fenrir replied as Hermione left the room.

Fenrir was still very suspicious. He would do some digging and try to find out more information on this Emma person.

* * *

**Another chapter for all my readers.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews I enjoy reading them!**


	9. The first mistake

Morning came quickly, and as usual Hermione was the first to wake up. She instantly went to the study located downstairs and floo'd the Order Members, asking for them to come to her for a meeting. She said no more and no less. She was paranoid, she always had been. She was scared that someone or something was tracking them and considering past events, she always chose to go with her gut feeling. She headed out to the kitchen, trying to be careful. Emma's door was closed so Hermione assumed she was still sleeping. She stared at the closed door, a thousand different thoughts were running through her mind. She continued her path to the kitchen, and saw the door that led to Fenrir. She also stopped and stared at the door. Fenrir's insecurities about Emma had worried her. He had so far seemed very confident with what he was doing and now he seemed shaken.

She had thought about it last night, before she went to bed. His voice echoed through her thoughts, so desperate and frightened. The way he grabbed her arm, keeping her close to him reinforced his fear. She could still feel his skin touching hers, the way he at that very moment, in all his fear and anxiety made her feel so confident and safe. She opened the kitchen door and took her usual place at the table. She cupped her face with both her palms, as she stared into the darkness it created.

After thinking about Fenrir, she couldn't help but think about Emma. She had just appeared out of nowhere. No letter, no contact, nothing. That was odd. And why hadn't she informed anyone prior to last night about her arrival? And what about the mission? How could it have been a trap? No one knew about it except for herself and Remus. Something was out of place in Emma's story, in Emma's reasoning. And what about the scent? Fenrir had said that he smelt two scents on her. Hermione kept replaying his words in her mind, but after a few moments she shut them out. Emma wasn't known for being innocent. Maybe she decided to let loose on her way back here, maybe the scent was that of a guy she slept with. It wasn't a death eater. Death Eaters killed, they didn't fuck around with Order members, and even if they did Emma wouldn't be here. She would be found near a river somewhere or in a dark alley way.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts when the kitchen door opened, and revealed a sleepy Emma. Hermione gave her a small smile in order to acknowledge Emma. Emma smiled back and went straight to the fridge. When she grabbed what she wanted she sat across from Hermione, who was staring at the wall. There was a short silence as Emma studied Hermione.

"I don't trust the wolves, after everything we have done, after all the information we have gathered on them. They are not worth trusting" Emma said quite seriously, making Hermione change focus from the wall, to the young woman in front of her.

"I trust them. You didn't see what I saw, that day we made the truce. They looked desperate, like they really needed this" Hermione retorted, as she cleared her throat.

"And are the others on the same page as you?" Emma asked, the smile on her face clearly showing her knowledge. Emma knew that the others would be against this whole idea.

"Remus is fine with the idea, he understands the benefits" Hermione explained, but she did not say anything about the others.

"Right, you see what I heard you say was that everyone else is against the idea" Emma clarified.

"Yes, the others are seemingly against it, and speaking of the others they should be here soon, so if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed" Hermione said as she stood up. She was annoyed at Emma and her negativity. She was also annoyed that she would have to walk up the stairs to get dressed. Hermione was having another lazy day.

As she walked out of the kitchen, she bumped into something that was rather hard.

"Careful Hermione wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" Fenrir said as he looked at her. His eyes wandered from her face, right down to her revealed legs and then to the kitchen door.

"Yes she is in there" Hermione said and instantly Fenrir groaned, "Come with me"

Fenrir looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Follow me" Hermione stated again as she walked up the stairs and to her room with Fenrir in tow.

They got inside Hermione's room, and she shut the door behind her, putting up all her wards and silencing charms.

"You were right about Emma, something isn't right with her" Hermione said as she distracted herself, by choosing something to wear.

"Did she do something to you?" Fenrir asked as he watched her with some fascination.

"No, no. Her story just doesn't add up, something isn't right" Hermione said as she motioned for him to turn around. He did so as she got changed behind him.

"I will have Mark do some digging on the girl, see what he can find out" Fenrir said as Hermione walked back to the door, fully dressed in jeans and a top.

"The guys should be here soon, meeting is in the kitchen" Hermione said as she opened the door, allowing him to leave. She felt better now that she had confided in him. She watched him disappear down the stairs, but she knew he wasn't in the kitchen. He wouldn't go in there with Emma. It wasn't that he was scared of Emma; it's just that he didn't want to get into a fight with her.

Instead of going into the kitchen, Fenrir went to the potions room. He was fascinated with potions, especially since they had been created by the young woman he was protecting. He went to the end of the room and came face to face with the single vial. It was only half full, but that single vial would save someone's magic.

Fenrir did not know the power of his own kind's venom. He had always assumed that when a wolf bites its prey, it either died or was purposely turned by the wolf on the full moon. But the Weasley boy changed that simple idea, it complicated matters. Fenrir didn't even think when he attacked the boy; he just did it thinking afterwards that the boy would just die. Instead the bite began fighting against the boy's magic, almost turning him into a muggle permanently.

Fenrir began imagining what the other wolves would do if they ever found their little secret. It would destroy the wizarding world slowly and most importantly permanently. He could not let that happen. It was something he would keep from his pack. Sighing he turned around, in the hopes of getting something to eat but instead he came face to face with Bill.

"Here already? That was quick of you" Fenrir said carelessly as he pushed past Bill and headed to the kitchen. Bill followed slowly behind and when they got there, the kitchen was full of many people, with Remus standing at the head of the table. Bill took his seat whereas Fenrir leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Thank you for all coming, and welcome back Emma from your past mission which you will brief us on shortly. However, a new mission has arisen which requires only the best. Underground tunnels have been found much deeper than originally thought, and there have been possible vampire activities occurring. This needs to be investigated before we send our people in" Remus said as he put some files on the table, revealing possible vampires who could be in the tunnels.

"Well whoever we send must be familiar with vampires and ways of killing them. They also have to be able to track the vampires if they are there, and from where I am sitting Hermione is the most familiar and … Greyback is, well he can track" Bill said from his seat. Hermione did not say anything, but Fenrir looked at the red head suspiciously.

"And why would you consider me? You hate me and don't trust me" Fenrir said as he looked at Bill directly in the eyes.

Bill was just about to reply when Remus cut in.

"It makes sense Fenrir, besides you have a lot of strength that would be put to good use" Remus said as he fixed his cloak.

"I must say I do enjoy a good vampire hunt" Fenrir said as his eyes wandered down towards Hermione, who as of yet hadn't said anything let alone look at Fenrir. That annoyed him for some reason.

"Good, you can take the files" Remus said as he cleared his throat. Hermione instinctively reached out and grabbed the files as the others began speaking.

Fenrir continued to stare at her and her silence became deafening to his ears. He then looked over at Emma who was staring at him evilly.

Fenrir smirked; she wasn't even attempting to hide her disgust of him. The same couldn't be said about Bill.

Why had he put them on the job? He could have chosen anyone, but he chose them in particular.

Fenrir noticed that something was going on that he didn't know about.

Fenrir noticed everything.

Something smelly was occurring and it wasn't the silent fart that Arthur had just done.

Fenrir would solve the mystery of the Order.

He would solve the mystery of Hermione Granger.

And he would enjoy it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for the reviews. **

**And thanks to those who voted on the poll. The betrayer has been selected and will become very evident within the story.**

**thank you**


	10. confessions and sweet dreams

The meeting was over quickly. Fenrir had listened the whole time, trying to gain as much information as he could about the activities of the Order. They had left in silence and this time Emma went with them, she had another mission that included staying with the Weasley's which Bill's idea was conveniently yet again. After they all left, Fenrir put the files back onto the table and stared at Hermione waiting for her to speak.

She did not utter a single word.

Instead she stared at the files, a look of discomfort on her face. Fenrir squinted his eyes at her, trying to see through her but her defences were up and ready to block him. Hermione noticed that he was looking at her and stared back in response. They were both eyeing each other neither one of them wanted to look away first. It was like a game that they were both taking too seriously. In the end it was Hermione who looked away first. She couldn't bear being under his gaze any longer. Instead she got up, and picked up the files with her. She then began walking towards the stairs and eventually her room, but Fenrir stopped her, by blocking her path with his body.

"What is it? What don't I know?" He confronted, as he watched her try to regain her composure. He could sense her heart beating much too quickly and her breath becoming short. He asked her again, after she did not reply the first time.

"I just - I'm not – you see - it's quite silly really-"Hermione was finding it hard to convey her thoughts. Her mind was racing, she was going mad.

"Spit it out" Fenrir snapped, making her stop her silly ranting.

"I'm going to look over the files in my room, and then we will discuss a date. I don't think we will see any vampires, but we have to keep protected. I'll let you know when I'm done" Hermione said as she avoided looking into his eyes. Fenrir instantly knew she was lying. She seemed agitated now. Fenrir was getting annoyed with her. He did not like being lied to.

"Very well, I'll go with you. We can both look at the files, seeing as I'm the one who accepted this mission" Fenrir said, as he began walking up the stairs, but Hermione stayed behind.

"You don't have to do that, I can manage Fenrir" Hermione said, her voice was strained. She had just confirmed that she was in fact hiding something.

"What are you hiding from me? I can sense your discomfort" Fenrir said as he slowly walked back down to Hermione.

"I am not hiding anything" Hermione retorted but Fenrir knew better. He wasn't convinced and neither was Hermione.

"Do not insult me by lying Hermione, tell me what it is" Fenrir snapped making Hermione jump back. Within an instant her defences crashed and Fenrir could see her internal battle.

"I can't tell you, I can't- I'm sorry" Hermione said her voice breaking. Her hands were trembling and Fenrir didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to comfort her? He didn't have much experience with female emotions.

"What happened? It has something to do with the case doesn't?" Fenrir asked, as he took the files from her hand.

"The vampires have been a problem for us before, Ron was sent to gather information. He sent me a letter saying there was activity in some of the tunnels, and that he thought they were tracking him. They knew he was there. I didn't get any letters after that. Nothing. He just disappeared. No one else knows what happened. They still think he's alive, he's not due back for another two months" Hermione cried, as tears spilled onto her red cheeks.

Fenrir could not speak. He could see her crumbling, he could see her guilt. He could also see her reason.

That's why she was so silent.

She didn't want the case. She didn't want to find this Ron fellow. Fenrir was shaken from his thoughts when Hermione began speaking again.

"I went to the tunnels afterwards and they were empty. I know about these tunnels Fenrir, I've always known about these tunnels" Hermione confessed, and Fenrir began understanding her.

"Does anyone else know?" Fenrir asked quietly.

"Bill" Hermione replied, as she wiped her eyes.

Anger surged through him. Bill was up to something and Fenrir did not like it, not one bit.

"He knew? And he still put you on the case? Something doesn't add up" Fenrir said aloud.

"What? Why do you suspect that everyone has something to hide?" Hermione asked. She was getting annoyed with his paranoia. Why couldn't he just trust anyone?

"Because they all do, you have just proven my point" Fenrir said as he gave her the files back. Hermione did not say anything else. Instead, her head hung low with defeat. She knew he was right. They all **did** have something to hide.

"Fenrir, you can't tell anyone. They can't find out like this" Hermione whispered, her voice was barely audible. Fenrir nodded his head with agreement.

"You begin looking at the files, I have a letter I need to send" Fenrir said in a dismissive tone, as he passed her and went to his room. Hermione continued up the stairs in silence. She didn't question him about the letter. She entered her room and she felt relieved. She had finally told someone. She felt the pressure disappeared and was glad someone would help her with the burden. She was also silently glad that it was Fenrir. She was beginning to trust him, even if he did infuriate her at times.

Hermione placed the files on her bed, and began reading through the information. She already knew about the tunnels, but she continued to read the files anyways. The files contained maps and important locations, documents and pictures that were found, and they also included profiles of possible vampires who could be in the caves.

One profile in particular stood out.

Stefano Petani.

He was like the Greyback of the vampires.

He attacked children when they were young, infecting them with the vampire blood and curse.

He was an extremely skilled vampire, who had managed to evade capture for too many years. He was outrageously smart and manipulative and didn't hesitate to kill all in his path. Hermione would be happy if they didn't encounter him. Once he was on their scent he would not leave them alone until they were killed. He liked to play with his food as many say.

Hermione put that file aside and looked at the pictures of the tunnels and cave entrance.

The entrance was quite large, but was split into two different ways each way ending at the same location. Hermione knew they would have to stay together. If they each took separate ways, they would be an easy target. The cave then splits into many more caves with six entrances in total. Each entrance had its own purpose. One was a feeding chamber and one was a planning room and so on.

The cave was like a labyrinth. If you got yourself lost there was no possible way to get out.

* * *

Fenrir got to his room quickly and summoned Mark. He would not send a letter; they were too casual in his eyes. No. What he wanted Mark to do was important and a simple letter would not suffice.

Fenrir once again removed his shirt, revealing his tattoo, as he summoned Mark.

Mark appeared shortly after woods, and they began their discussion.

"Inform me" Fenrir stated as Mark took a deep breath.

"All is well Alpha, except there was an attack on a pack member when they entered the wizarding world. They have survived with only minor injuries, but the pack will only leave the forest when we have no other choice but to. The death eaters have hunting parties. They are trying to kill us off." Mark informed Fenrir, who rubbed his faced with his palms.

"The Dark Lord knows then that we have left his side" Fenrir stated to himself. Mark did not speak.

"Keep me updated Mark, but I have something I want you to do. I want you to gather all the information you can about Emma… I can't recall her last name, but she is in the Order. Find out everything you can, and I want the information as soon as possible. She is up to something. I also need you to find out information on Ron Weasley, he went missing from the underground tunnels recently found" Fenrir ordered as Mark bowed his head.

"Anything else?" Mark asked.

" Nothing, leave" Fenrir ordered and Mark did so immediately.

Fenrir then went upstairs to Hermione. He would help her with the files. He entered her room to see her sitting on her bed, with her legs crossed. Papers were everywhere and books were scattered all along the floor.

Hermione looked up at him and then back down at the page she was looking at.

"Anything?" Fenrir asked as he closed the door, and stood still.

"Nothing of great importance but- why are you standing? Sit with me. But the tunnels are like a maze" Hermione said as Fenrir sat across from her.

"Right, well we will have to stay together then. Do you know much about vampires?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Good, so you know that they tend to be alone. This sighting is an odd and rare one. Vampires are greedy and want everything for themselves" Fenrir said as he looked at some of the papers.

He continued to speak, but soon noticed Hermione wasn't staring at his face. She was looking at his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, making her snap out of her trance. He face went red.

"Sorry, I was looking at that" She said as she pointed to his chest. Fenrir noticed that he hadn't buttoned up some of his buttons, revealing his tattoo.

"Ah yes. The death eaters have the dark mark and the wolves have mine. I use this to summon them" Fenrir said as he pointed to his chest.

There was a short silence.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked. She seemed uncomfortable with the question she had just asked, but her curiosity beat her.

"If it would please you" Fenrir replied as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his tattoo.

Hermione's eyes raked over his skin, as she looked at the different images.

"Give me your hand" Fenrir ordered and Hermione did so. He grabbed her hand gently, and then moved it over his skin. Hermione came closer to him, in order to feel his tattoo. Her hand moved over the images and they felt like they had been engraved into his skin. He let go of her hand but she continued to explore. She followed the tattoo up to his shoulder, but found that his shirt covered the rest of the images. Without asking she removed his shirt, and Fenrir did not object. Instead he just watched her, as he hand followed the trail up to his neck. The tattoo continued on his back, and Hermione moved her body around, so she could get a better view.

She was behind him now, and continued tracing his back with her fingers. Fenrir closed his eyes, as her skin touched his and he became tense. He did not know what to do, or what to feel. Many different things where running through him and his internal battle went unnoticed by the girl causing it.

"It's amazing Fenrir" Hermione said softly as her hand came off of his back, "But you're so tense. Are you stressed about your pack?" Hermione asked as moved yet again to face him.

"I cannot deny that. But all is well with them. Mark is taking good care of them" Fenrir confirmed as Hermione sighed.

"Lie down" She ordered, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Normally people go on a date before they get to this stage" Fenrir said, with a mock look of seriousness.

"Shut up I'm going to give you a massage. Stress is infectious Fenrir" Hermione said as she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him down onto his stomach.

"You're being ridiculous" Fenrir stated, but his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Hermione knelt at his side, and began to rub his shoulders, her hands soothing him. He sighed as she continued. However Hermione soon found it difficult to massage him in her current position, so without thinking anything of it, she straddled his back and continued.

Fenrir couldn't help but smile into the pillow as his mind conjured up some images, much to his liking.

Her hands explored his back, and Fenrir felt himself calming and his stress began leaving him. Instead he began thinking about the woman who was straddling him, and how much that thought turned him on. He could image himself caressing her skin as he lay on top of her, trailing her neck with his mouth. He could hear her whimpers in his head, her pleas for more. Fenrir knew he would give her more, and he knew how.

He imagined his hands massaging her fleshy breast, as her hands tangled in his hair. He then would kiss her on her lips with utmost lust and passion, making her beg for more. His hand moved down her sides before slipping into her soaked panties and then he would….

"All done" Hermione said as Fenrir was ripped away from his dirty thoughts.

"What? Is that it?" Fenrir asked as he lifted his head up. Hermione nodded, and went to her bookshelf. Fenrir took his chance.

"I'll be back" He said as he bolted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked down and saw the tightness of his pants and mentally kicked himself. She could have seen that! And then what? How would he have explained himself? He would probably blame the massage itself.

He could feel himself retuning back to his usual self, but Fenrir knew he was getting to close to the girl.

Fenrir had no need for love. He had no need for company. He had been isolated for so long, and nothing was wrong with him. He turned out perfect.

But then again, everyone is perfect in their own eyes.

Fenrir sighed and turned to face the bedroom door.

He would not get close to the girl.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the wait, so I made the chapter extra long!**

**Enjoy**

**Oh and thankyou for the reviews**


	11. The second mistake

After another short pause Fenrir finally re-entered the room and found that Hermione was carrying on as if nothing had just happened. But of course nothing had happened to her, it was Fenrir that had been affected. Hermione had a quill in her hand and was jotting down her ideas and plans on a spare piece of parchment. She signalled for Fenrir to come closer but he stood still, rooted to the spot. Hermione did not notice his sudden change, and continued on.

"Two days" Was all she said, as she looked up at Fenrir expectantly. Fenrir on the other hand was lost and confused. Two days? What in merlins name was she talking about? Fenrir stared back at the witch in front of him, his face conveying his confusion.

Hermione seemed slightly taken back before she clarified her point.

"Until we go to the caves" Hermione said slowly, making sure that Fenrir could keep up.

"Oh yes, well if you think its best" Fenrir said as he walked around timidly, not touching anything. Hermione on the other hand was moving about freely, grabbing and giving Fenrir plans and folders. He took then from her quickly and avoided any physical contact. Hermione noticed this.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable about the tattoo, it wasn't my intention" Hermione said with a small smile. A classic smile that she had trademarked and was known for.

"No need to worry" Fenrir said quickly as his mind raced to find a way to end this awkward topic, "Will we be needing anything in particular or do you have an inventory already?"

Hermione stopped rustling through her papers and thought about the question.

"Look, nothing in the files suggests that vampire activity is occurring. Due to its exposed location and inconvenience I don't think vampires have been there for a few months. I think after what happened with Ron they left. With that in mind and many other factors I'm only going to bring the minimum amount of tools and what not. Us encountering the vampires is as likely as me and you having sex" Hermione stated with no shame whatsoever.

Fenrir seemed taken aback by her comparison and frowned.

"So there is a chance we might encounter the bloodsuckers?" Fenrir said quickly, with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione did not answer him. Instead she continued to going over her notes, trying to figure out a date for their expedition.

"Maybe we can go next week. I'm sure we can hold it off" Hermione stated, but Fenrir shook his head.

"No that's too late. I want to get this over and done with. I say we leave tonight, make a camp and get there in the morning" Fenrir said as Hermione looked at him, amusement etched onto her face.

"You can't be serious" Hermione reasoned. She was about to explain to him why that idea was stupid but he spoke before her.

"Well why not? You think the vampires are gone, so we go as soon as possible. What if they decided they want to come back to their little cave? What then? If we get there tomorrow, we get this over and done with and we can move on to the next thing" Fenrir reasoned, as he watched Hermione. She was debating with herself, trying to come up with any reasons not to go. However she couldn't find any.

In truth they were all set to go. Hermione already had the supplies; all they had to do was pack it.

Fenrir on the other hand was preparing his defence. He had a feeling she would reject the idea and expected her to have many tricks up her sleeve.

"Alright. We'll leave tonight then, I just have to pack everything that we'll need" Hermione said as she got up and smiled at him.

Fenrir on the other hand did not expect this, and could only nod dumbly. Hermione walked out of the room but stopped suddenly.

"What now?" Fenrir said expecting her to turn around and say 'I was joking you idiot'.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we have to go to Remus's house. I told Tonks I would be there, and seeing as you're bound to me you have to come too" Hermione said as she crinkled her noise, obviously torn about what to do.

"Well, we search the cave that will take what an hour or two? Then we get dressed there and apparate straight to her home. That's fairly simple" Fenrir said as Hermione thought about it.

"Right well I better pack my clothes then to. I need an hour and then we can leave" Hermione said as she walked to the potions room located downstairs. When she got inside she closed the door behind her and got to work. She began selecting the potions she would need for their search.

She grabbed some healing potions, in case anything occurred. She also selected a potion that would allow her to see clearly in the dark conditions. That would be handy. Another potion that would be handy was one she had just finished creating. She called it the sun elixir. The potion was designed to radiate natural light that would incinerate any vampires if they were encountered.

After they were carefully packed, Hermione continued to look at other potions before stopping at the most important potion. She stared at the potion with awe. It was the last one and Hermione knew she would have to create more. She never gave it a name, she never really thought about it. The potion saved Bill from the bite of Fenrir, and it was only then when Hermione actually realised how dangerous the wolves were. This was the only potion Hermione hadn't memorised. Its method was complex and she had stored the ingredients and directions in the drawer under the potion. She would begin to memorise it when she and Fenrir came back.

Once she was done, she returned to her room and picked out her casual white, knee length dress and some shoes that would accompany it. She packed the clothes into her bag and also began packing the tents and their other camping gear. After shrinking the items and placing them in the same bag she went downstairs to the kitchen. She walked through the door and saw that Fenrir was ready to go. Before they left Hermione wrote a note to the other.

_To whoever reads this, _

_Fenrir and myself have gone to investigate the caves, we should be back by tomorrow in time to go and see Tonks. _

_Hermione and Fenrir. _

And with that Fenrir grabbed Hermione's hand and they apparated to their camp location. They couldn't apparate to the caves directly as that would draw suspicion.

* * *

The door opened and the man stuck his head into the house.

"Hermione are you here?" He called out as he removed his cloak and began walking around the headquarters. He looked into the rooms but found that she and the dreaded wolf were gone. He walked into the kitchen and found the note.

He read over it and smiled to himself. They were going to the caves tonight. Perfect. His plan was working and soon the wolf would kill the girl.

Without any wait, he went back outside and began walking through the streets. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange look. As he was walking he entered the dark alley way and waited.

"Here already? You act fast" A voice from the darkness said.

"Stefano, your time has come. They are going to the caves and I want you to help the wolf kill the girl" The man said as Stefano appeared from the shadows.

"Help him kill the girl? Why can't I just do it?" Stefano asked.

"The prophecy states that her end must be by the beast of the moon. If he kills her, her magic will flow out from her and go into the closest vessel. Once that occurs I will go and collect her magic and use it to rule the foul beasts" The man said darkly, "The wolf must do it. If he does not the prophecy will fail and all this would be for nothing"

"Very well, and what is my reward for this?" Stefano asked evilly.

"Power and you can kill the wolf" The man said, and the vampire nodded. Then he disappeared into the night.

_Soon all the power would be his._

* * *

_My Lord, _

_The wolves have completely changed sides. They are now complete allies with the Order. _

_Attached to this owl are the files of their next mission. The location is at the caves. He and Granger are scouting them, looking for the vampires. It would be the perfect time for a strike. I tried to floo them but the house was empty, I assume they have begun their task. _

_Emma. _

Voldemort tossed the note aside and began looking through the files. The mutt would pay for his defiance. But Voldemort knew the importance of this attack. The prophecy was true and Voldemort wanted that power.

He summoned his death eaters and they appeared before him quickly.

"I want you all to call off your side missions. I want everyone at this location. Do not kill Greyback and Granger. Kill everything else except for them. I will take care of them" Voldemort ordered before dismissing them.

_Soon all the power would be his._

* * *

**Hey guys enjoy! **

**I will try to update as soon as possible but I have my exams coming up… and that means I have to study (I probably won't but meh). So I will try to update as many chapters before Wednesday and I will see how we go from there.**


	12. awkward encounters

The man went back to the house and entered with ease. He had forgotten something very important. After making sure that the house was empty he entered the potions room. He looked around before his eyes found what he was looking for. The potion that could save Hermione's life, her magic. He didn't want that. No. Instead he grabbed the vial and threw it to the floor, its contents spilling past the broken glass. Then he opened the drawer and pulled out the recipe list and instructions. With the flick of his wand the parchment went up in flames, and the cure was gone.

There would be no hope for them now…

* * *

Hermione and Fenrir arrived at their location and found that they were surrounded by bush. How far would the hike to the cave be? There was an odd silence between the two as they began unpacking their items. Fenrir summoned the tent from the bag and watched as it put itself together. Once that was done they both entered the tent, which looked small from the outside but massive on the inside. Hermione knew they were only staying one night, so she only charmed the tent to have a bathroom, kitchen and two sleeping areas.

"It's not much but it should do" Hermione stated as she placed the bag containing the potions on the ground near the tent door.

"I was surprised you said yes" Fenrir said randomly. Hermione turned and looked at him before answering.

"Why? I didn't find any reason to say no" Hermione said quickly as she bent down and collected her clothing from the bag. She picked up her dress and shoes and placed them on her bed.

"Well, considering that Weasley died here, I assumed you would be worried" Fenrir said simply as he went to his side of the tent.

"Why would I be worried? I'm not scared about coming here, I just want to get this over and done with" Hermione stated as she crossed her arms.

"Really? I was thinking that maybe you had another reason..." Fenrir trailed off, but Hermione was persistent.

"Another reason?" Hermione asked as she walked towards him.

"Maybe you came thinking you could find Weasley or whatever is left of him. I thought that you would want to get rid of the evidence" Fenrir said, and those words made Hermione see red.

Without any hesitation she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Fenrir knew that was coming but didn't stop her.

"You absolute bastard! How dare you think that? Why would I want to get rid of the evidence?" Hermione screeched as she hit his chest before walking away angrily.

Fenrir continued to provoke her.

"Why not? You can't live with the guilt can you? So you're trying to make it go away" Fenrir said as he approached her. He could hear her sniffle lightly.

Hermione didn't reply and Fenrir knew he had hit a nerve. He was very close to her know, his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"You don't have to make it go away Hermione; it was never there to begin with. You don't need to be guilty, and you don't have to feel it either" He said softly, and Hermione turned to face him, very much aware of his closeness. Her eyes had gone slightly red.

"I can't help it, I feel so horrible all the time" Hermione said quietly and honestly, "I'm not getting rid of the evidence, I'm coming here to see it"

Fenrir sighed and against his better judgement he actually hugged her. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but breathed out in relief when he felt her hug him back.

"You're a softy Fenrir" Hermione stated, as she gave a small laugh.

"What else am I suppose to do?" Fenrir asked honestly as he stepped back. They were still very close.

"Thankyou" Hermione said as she leant up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and lay down on her bed. Fenrir did the same and occasionally would glimpse over to Hermione. It was still early and they each tried to do something to pass time. Hermione was just staring above her, and Fenrir was starting to get annoyed. He had nothing to do.

"I'm going for a walk" Fenrir said as he got up and grabbed his wand.

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked, and Fenrir offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

They left the tent and began to walk in the bushland. They were silent, but no one needed to speak. The silence was welcomed. However, the tension began to rise and both of them were feeling it. Occasionally, their skin would touch and both would move away awkwardly, yet no one would address the issue. They decided to head back, but Hermione wanted to address the issue.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Fenrir asked, pretending to be innocent of this.

"I mean this" Hermione said, as she stepped in front of him, coming extremely close him.

"Hermione..." Fenrir tried to speak but Hermione cut him off.

"No, first when we were in the room, then in the tent I saw you staring at me and now this" Hermione explained.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm attracted to you? That while you were massaging me I decided to have an erection? I don't know what _this_ is! And now I have made everything awkward" Fenrir confessed, and Hermione laughed unexpectedly.

"Fenrir some men do get erections when someone gives them a massage" Hermione said, but Fenrir shook his head.

"It wasn't just the massage" Fenrir said as he began walking towards the tent.

"What was it then?" Hermione asked as she stopped him, by placing her hands on his chest.

"It doesn't matter Hermione" Fenrir said quickly but Hermione didn't give up.

"Was it because I was touching your tattoo?" She questioned and Fenrir sighed. Hermione began moving her hands across his chest, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

"You don't know what you're doing Hermione" He said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I didn't think that was possible considering that you just told me you got an erection" Hermione joked as she turned around and entered the tent with Fenrir in tow.

"Are you going to use that against me now? Because do I have to remind you that I am a male" Fenrir said as Hermione laughed again.

Soon though, they fell into another silence.

"I'm going to bed" Hermione said as she closed the curtain around her bed and got dressed into her nightie. She lay down on her bed and began thinking about Fenrir amusing confession. However it had lost its humour and the seriousness of it had set in.

Fenrir had admitted he was attracted to her, and Hermione couldn't deny she had a certain attraction to him. At first she denied it, telling herself it was only because she had no other human contact and he was always just there. However that excuse wasn't working anymore. Hermione knew this couldn't happen. They were partners not _lovers_, they were on the same team and he was much older than her. He was eleven years her senior wasn't that wrong? Did age really matter? Of course it did…

That was her new excuse.

Time picked up speed and soon all was quiet. Hermione wasn't sure if Fenrir was sleeping, so she sat up quietly. After taking a few deep breaths Hermione got the courage to go up to him. She tip toed to his bed and just as she reached out to wake him, his eyes shot open and his hand gripped her wrist, his wand pointed at her throat.

"It's me" Hermione said quickly and she saw him lowering his wand, but his hold on her was still tight.

"What are you doing?" He said hoarsely.

"I wanted to apologize for being an idiot and making you uncomfortable… again" Hermione whispered, but Fenrir still didn't let go.

"After this is done, I want you to figure out a way to break the bond, the oath or whatever you call it, it's too dangerous now" Fenrir explained and Hermione was dumbstruck.

"You hate me that much?" Hermione asked, her smile appearing on her lips.

"You don't understand" Fenrir said as he let go of her hand and turned onto his side, his back facing her. Hermione grew tired of that response. Instead she climbed onto his bed making him face her.

"Then explain to me" Hermione begged, but Fenrir pushed her away.

"Go to sleep" He ordered but Hermione did not listen.

"Why are you avoiding the topic?" Hermione asked.

Fenrir sat up quickly making Hermione lose her balance slightly.

"I am a wolf, no… I am the wolf I am the Alpha and I'll be damned if my pack suffers because I am focussing all my energy on you" Fenrir spat out.

"You came to us in the first place! You took the oath, you didn't have to!" Hermione retorted as she got up and tried walking away, but Fenrir wouldn't let her.

"I didn't think this would happen! I didn't think you would be more important!" Fenrir exclaimed.

* * *

**Hope you like it. **

**Thankyou for the reviews, a little sad I only got one for the last chapter but a review is a review. **

**I will try to update again, but time is short so I will get it done as fast as i can!**


	13. Release

**A/N: Warning that there is some smut in this chapter, so if you don't like don't read… but I'm sure that you all have been waiting for some action am I right??**

* * *

Hermione was silent after his outburst, and she bit her lip in an attempt to stop it from shaking. Without any other words she got up and tried to leave, but his grip was still tight.

"Let me go" Hermione said, her body shaking slightly.

"You can't be upset, you were pushing me for answers I can't help it if you don't like what I have to say" Fenrir snarled, as he too stood up and towered over her.

Hermione ignored his words as she struggled to get out of his grasp. As a result Fenrir held her tighter and manoeuvred her so that she was still, her back pressing into his chest, while his leg had tangled around one of hers immobilising her body. After a few more thrashes she stopped realising it had no effect on him.

"You finished?" Fenrir said annoyingly, and Hermione huffed in reply. Fenrir let her go, and as she stepped forward she tripped on her own feet, falling onto the floor. She lay still and looked at the amused Fenrir, who tried hard not to laugh. Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to be angry, upset or just give up and laugh.

"I'm finished" Hermione replied, her voice strained. Fenrir offered his hand to help her, but she declined it and got up herself.

"You need to understand the situation Hermione. I am my packs Alpha. I am the one who looks after them, I can't do that if I'm bound to you" He said as he inspected her for the first time that night. She was wearing her night gown which rested on her mid thigh, revealing a lot of skin, the very skin he was trying to avoid.

"I understand that, I don't know why you are getting so angry at me" Hermione explained, "Good night"

And with that she went to her bed and lay on it. Fenrir looked at her for a moment, before going back to his bed. He closed his eyes, and began thinking about her again. He tried not to, but there was no point in denying that he was very much attracted to her. His head filled with images of her doing splendid things to him, making his soft member go hard. He cursed to himself, and shook his head. He tried thinking about something else but Hermione managed to always come back.

He imagined her moans, and her cries of ecstasy as he thrusted into her, his name escaping her lips. He would be rough with her, and thrust harder and harder and faster and faster until she begged for her release. With his free hand he would rub her nub, making her cry out as he rubbed her in small, delicious circles.

He imagined her biting his neck, her nails clawing at his back, leaving obvious marks as he came in her tight opening.

After that she would drop to her knees and pleasure him with her mouth. She would take him in slowly, her lips sucking on his head as her hand worked on his shaft. Moving up and down faster and faster.

Fenrir found himself moving his hand down to his erect member, as the visions of Hermione sucking him made him ache for any form of release. He found his hand gripping his member and stroking at the same pace Hermione was in his head.

His hand moved faster and faster, and he bit lip as he tried not to make any sound. He came quickly into his hand and in his boxers and with a sigh he grabbed his wand to clean up his mess.

Fenrir looked over to Hermione and wasn't sure if she was sleeping, but he didn't care. He wanted her. His wolf wanted her. He would have her.

He got up and made his way over to the sleeping Hermione. He lay beside and the sudden movement caused Hermione to open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I have tried to stay away from you, I have tried to separate myself but I can't" Fenrir said hoarsely and Hermione sat up to face him. She could tell he was struggling for words and she felt sorry for him. His words had really touched her.

Then without thinking for the first time in years, Hermione did something on pure impulse. She bent down and kissed to wolf lying beside her. She kissed his cracked lips softly, and then pulled back ever so slightly, before going in and kissing him again.

Fenrir's sensors went on overload, as her scent filled his awaiting nostrils. His mouth moved on its accord kissing the witch back, his teeth sinking ever so slightly into her bottom lip. Hermione rested her body on top of his, as her hands rested on his shoulders.

Their kiss grew deeper, as their tongues danced around each other's and Fenrir could feel himself getting hard once again. But all too soon the kiss stopped but Fenrir didn't mind. With one fluid motion he was above her, and she was below him as he began kissing her cheek before moving down to her collar bone. Hermione moaned softly making Fenrir groan. He had waited for this moment and now it was all happening.

Her hands found their way to his messy hair, as she tried to focus on breathing steadily. Her heart was beating with ridiculous speed, but she wanted so much more.

Fenrir's hands moved to the straps of her dress, and slowly began pulling them down revealing her splendid breast. Without any hesitation he took one nipple into his mouth, sending electricity through Hermione's very core. She moaned his name and it pushed him over the edge. He began biting her and sucking her harder and her whole body tensed in the pain which turned quickly into burning passion. His hand moved down to the bottom of her dress, before pulling up revealing her panties. His hand cupped her, as he manoeuvred his fingers through the material that hid her.

Hermione's moans were getting louder and she was glad that they had put a silencing spell around their tent. They had also put a ward up making it impossible for them to get caught.

He was rubbing her raw flesh, his hand slowly being covered with the juices that flowed out of her.

"Please Fenrir" She begged as his lips met hers once again. He kissed her fiercely as his finger rubbed her awaiting opening. He was about to insert his finger into her, when noises could be heard from outside. In an instant, Hermione had sat up right, removing herself from Fenrir's limbs. They both grabbed their wands and Hermione fixed her clothing, the passion that was occurring only seconds ago gone.

"Stay near the tent, they can't see or hear us if we stay in the wards" Hermione said and Fenrir nodded as he led the way out of the tent. They stood side by side, as they scanned the surrounding area, the voices getting louder and louder.

"The cave is in that direction, the mud blood and mutt will be there" The voice of Lucius Malfoy called out.

Hermione was shocked.

How had they found them? No one knew about this except for the order.

"Fenrir how?" Hermione asked, and Fenrir shook his head.

" Emma. Who else could it be?" Fenrir snapped as he raised his wand.

Hermione bowed her head in defeat. Emma was the traitor. She was a double agent, and no one had picked it up.

The death eaters got closer and closer, until they walked directly past the two, who they were unable to see.

Hermione held her breath as they walked past and Fenrir had tensed up considerably.

"We have to wait for morning, they think were at the cave now, when they find that its empty they will leave to their Master" Fenrir said as he turned around and went inside the tent. Hermione followed a moment later, and as soon as she went inside the tension was back.

They both stood at opposite ends of the tent neither of them looking at each other. What were they suppose to do?

Hermione was about to speak, but bit her lip instead. She didn't know what to say. She could see Fenrir staring at her from the corner of her eye, but she chose to ignore that small detail.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep and forget all this" Hermione said quickly, as she kept her back towards him, unable to show him the embarrassment on her face. She could hear him moving and could suddenly feel his hot breath on her neck.

Fenrir was silent and Hermione took a deep breath before turning around, her eyes locking with his instantly.

"Or we could finish what we started, you know you needed it as much as I did, let me give you release" He whispered as his lips brushed past hers. They were then on her neck, kissing and sucking and Hermione moved her neck to the side, giving him more access.

But as he moved his hands down to her waist, Hermione pulled away.

"We can't do this Fenrir… I can't do this" Hermione said, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty, "Not here"

* * *

Stefano licked his fingers one by one, riding them of the delicious blood. He looked down at the whimpering man before him, smiling evilly.

"Go back to your master mortal, tell him that I reside in this cave, no one else" Stefano said as he allowed the man known as Lucius to apparate away.

Stefano smiled as he looked around the cave. The bodies of the death eaters lay everywhere. They would not interfere now.

He grinned, as he began removing the bodies from the cave. He did not want the mutt and girl to see them, they would possibly be deterred. It did not bother him however; he would have a good feed before tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, exams are killing me, however I only have four to go so I should be back soon. Thank you for the reviews and if you continue to shower me with them, you might get an update before Wednesday…**

**O**


	14. The Third Mistake

Morning came quickly for Hermione, who still wanted to sleep. Her brain had been on overload all night after her encounters with Fenrir and now Hermione wanted nothing more to just sleep. She opened one eye and peeked over to Fenrir who seemed to be sleeping. After a few more minutes Hermione decided to get up, and get the whole search over and done with. She slipped out of the covers and stretched before calling out to Fenrir.

"Fenrir wake up, let's do the search and then leave" Hermione called out, and Fenrir muttered something Hermione couldn't understand.

Hermione ignored his mumbling and continued on.

"Get dressed in the clothes you're going to wear to Tonks so we can head straight there ok?" Hermione said as she summoned a curtain around her, and began putting on her white dress. It was a new dress she had bought, and she knew that wearing it to Tonk's house would be a good idea.

Hermione didn't think they would run into any vampires in the cave so instead she got herself ready for a regular day. Fenrir had finally gotten up and was walking around getting his clothes on so they could go to the caves. Hermione removed the curtain a sat on her bed, waiting for Fenrir to get ready.

After a few moments of silence Hermione stood up and went to the sleepy Fenrir.

"Give me your hand" She ordered as he looked at her slightly confused.

"What?"

Give me your hand Fenrir I want to try something" Hermione explained as he gave her his hand. She held onto it tightly and they could both see the mark, the oath had left on their skin.

"I hereby relinquish your duty to protect the secret keeper, Hermione Granger" Hermione said as they both watched their hands. Nothing happened.

"Well that was interesting" Fenrir said as he pulled his hand from her and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Why didn't it work?" Hermione asked, as she looked down upon her hand.

"Your suppose to be the smartest witch of your age" Fenrir retorted and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up"

Hermione sighed but then an idea hit her.

"Give me your hand" Hermione repeated but Fenrir snorted.

"Hermione, it's not going to work" Fenrir said as he tucked his wand back into his pocket.

"Just do it" Hermione snapped and Fenrir obliged.

"Do you Fenrir Greyback accept the proposal of relinquishing your duty to protect the secret keeper, Hermione Granger?" Hermione said, as the scar on their hands began to throb.

Fenrir was silent, unsure of what he wanted to say.

Hermione looked at him expectantly, and Fenrir took a deep breath.

"I accept"

As soon as the words left his mouth, their scar began to glow before disappearing from their skin.

"It worked" Hermione said a little shocked. She hadn't expected it to work.

"Indeed" Fenrir said as he looked at his skin.

"Ready to leave?" Hermione asked as she began walking towards the exit. Fenrir followed her and when they were out of the tent, he led the way. Hermione followed closely, the woods were frightening even in the day. They walked in silence and Hermione could feel tension between them. Hermione didn't know how to act around him anymore. Hermione didn't know what she was doing at all. She wondered about Fenrir, her mind asking questions that Hermione couldn't exactly answer.

Did he regret last night?

Did she regret last night?

Hermione had convinced herself that nothing had happened. They hadn't actually had sex, they would have but due to some intruders they had stopped just short of him…

Hermione mentally shook her head.

She would not think about this. She would not dwell on it. She would simply move on. Hermione was sure that Fenrir had moved on, seeing as he hadn't said much this morning. Hermione was thinking about it so hard, she didn't realise Fenrir had stopped walking. As a result she ran into him with an 'oomph'.

Fenrir didn't seem fazed by it, instead he pointed ahead of them.

"We are here" He said, as Hermione looked up and saw the massive tunnel entrance before them. The stone entrance was about five stories high and was very intimidating, considering Hermione and Fenrir were so small standing near it. They both pulled out their wands and Hermione gave a small nod to Fenrir, who led the way into the dark tunnel entrance. They both whispered 'Lumos', their wands giving them some light so they could see the objects around them.

"It looks pretty empty up here" Hermione whispered to herself, as she and Fenrir spread out. Hermione began examining the walls surrounding them, whilst Fenrir stood still and sniffed the air. Hermione pointed her wand to the wall, and examined the red stains she found on them. She reached her hand out slowly and touched the sticky substance.

"Blood" She noted, as she turned to Fenrir who was still sniffing the air.

"We are not alone" Fenrir said grimly as he looked at Hermione, noticing her hand had blood on it.

"Lets keep moving then" Hermione said as they continued on.

They had only walked a few metres when they came to the split Hermione had been dreading. In front of them was a large stone wall, which split the path into two different directions.

"The smell is getting stronger, we should leave Hermione" Fenrir said as he sniffed the air once more. Something was here.

"Right, we should get back up before we go any further" Hermione said as they both turned around and began making their way out. However as soon as they turned, a sudden movement caught their eyes. Instantly Fenrir was in front of Hermione, in his defensive stance. Their wands were out and ready, as Hermione tried filling the cave with light.

"My wand isn't working Fenrir" Hermione said frantically, as she said more spells trying to get a reaction from her wand. Fenrir attempted another lumos spell but it failed too.

"Whatever it is, it's put a ward up. We don't have any magic" Fenrir said, as another sudden movement caught their eyes.

"Run" Fenrir called out, and they began running towards the exit. But they weren't even halfway, when a white smoke filled the cave. They both stopped and tried looking for its source. The smoke wasn't affecting Hermione at all, but Fenrir on the other hand was experiencing some difficulties. The smoke wasn't really smoke. It was a rare potion used against magical creatures which temporarily blinded them.

"Fenrir are you alright?" Hermione called out as she tried to make her way to him, through the thick smoke.

"I can't see, I'm relying on my smell, keep going until you get out!" Fenrir called out to her, as he tried rubbing his eyes.

Hermione on the other hand couldn't see past the smoke and wasn't sure which way was which. She hit the wall, and used it to guide her until she hit a body.

"Fenrir?" Hermione asked as she felt its chest. Suddenly two hands grabbed her wrists holding her still.

"Not quite" The voice said as Hermione screamed. She tried getting out of his grasp but he was moving them further into the cave.

Fenrir had heard Hermione scream, and instantly he knew that vampires where present in the cave. He began sniffing the air, and began following the foreign scent, as well as Hermione's. He would find her. He knew he would.

Hermione on the other hand was now standing alone, as she spun on the spot, trying to find the vampire who had taken her. It was much too dark and Hermione couldn't see a thing.

"The wolf should be here soon" The voice of Stefano said as he approached Hermione, who still could not see him. He pulled out two vials filled with his blood and opened them, as Hermione tried moving around. Then without any notice he spilled the contents all over Hermione who screeched at the feel of the liquid. She tried getting rid of the blood, but she only smudged it, and spread it across her body. She was crying slightly, before Stefano grabbed her neck, and lifted her up.

"Soon everything will fall into place witch" He sneered as he dropped her to the floor. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an empty vial, this one was larger than the rest. He would use this as the vessel which would contain Hermione's magic.

He placed it on the ground and then disappeared from the cave, leaving the girl and the wolf alone.

Hermione stood up, and silently moved around, trying to get out of the tunnel. Fenrir could now smell the blood and scent of the vampire and continued to follow it. His eyes could not see anything as he was temporally blind, so he did not see Hermione who was on the other end. Hermione used her hands to feel the wall around her. She let the wall guide her, until she heard movement. She stopped moving, and held her breath.

She was frightened and couldn't see anything.

Fenrir could smell the fear of the vampire as he moved closer and closer. Then without any warning he pounced at the vampire, his mouth transforming revealing his massive canine teeth. His venom rushed up to his teeth as he hit the vampire, and dug his teeth into its neck with the intention of killing it.

However as soon as his teeth hit the skin a scream filled the cave, and he instantly released the woman.

"Hermione!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait, my exam absolutely killed me with all the studying and what not, but I have the next week free, so I should update another chapter or two!**

**Thankyou for the reviews and the next chapter will pick up where the prologue left off. **

**O**


	15. Uncloaked

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, so just to recap this chapter now continues on from where the prologue left off! Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that formed from the recent memories which plagued her. The bite she had received no longer than an a few hours earlier, began throbbing again, as her body became tense. Hermione knew that she needed to receive treatment and she was certain Fenrir knew the same thing. And yet here she was, alone in a manor which was almost empty. She had no treatment, she had no wand, she had nothing.

She was angry at Fenrir and yet felt sympathy for him. He had never truly meant to hurt her. It was a ploy by the vampire. The whole thing had been set up, so Fenrir would attack Hermione. The vampire had used his own scent to lead Fenrir to Hermione and Hermione couldn't help but feel for poor Fenrir. The guilt he must have felt… Hermione shuddered. She shifted her hand up to her neck and could still feel the warm liquid surrounding her wound.

She needed to bathe. She couldn't stay like this. She got out of the bed, and made her way to the locked door. She tried banging on it numerous times and yet no one came. She continued on, until she couldn't feel her fist anymore and resigned herself back to the bed.

She concentrated on breathing, in and out, in and out. The Order must have known she was missing by now. They would be looking for her, and yet Hermione knew they would never find her. But Hermione had bigger things to worry about.

She had been bitten by Fenrir, and the bite hadn't killed her or turned her, that meant she would have to have the cure before the venom destroyed her magic. She already felt slightly weak and knew that if she didn't get the cure she would be a muggle. Her magic would leave her. She suppressed a cry, as she heard footsteps approaching her door. She sat up and waited for whoever it was to come in, and after a while Hermione knew that Fenrir was outside of her door. She could see the shadow from under the door. It had stopped moving so Hermione figured he was waiting or listening to her.

She remained quiet and her mind begged for him to come in. She needed a bath and she needed to speak to him. She was growing tired of waiting and as she was about to call his name, the door opened. Hermione stayed seated on the bed, as she watched Fenrir come in and stand far away from her on the other side of the room.

"I need to shower" Hermione said quietly, she didn't want to start asking him questions in case he left, before she could do anything, "Please".

Fenrir nodded, as his eyes scanned the room, and yet avoided looking at her. And then he just left the room, without a word. Hermione got up and went to the now closed door, in shock. Was he not going to let her shower? She hadn't asked for much considering he had almost killed her.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the window, looking out at the dark forest and skies. She was so focused on it; she didn't hear the door open.

"The Alpha sent me to help you" The voice said, making Hermione jump slightly. She turned around and saw a middle aged woman standing by the door, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I need a shower" Hermione repeated and the woman nodded.

"Follow me"

Hermione did as she was told. She left the room with the woman and they began walking down the corridors, which were decorated with numerous portraits which did not come to life.

How odd.

They arrived at a door, which when opened led into a beautiful bathroom. Hermione and the woman entered, and Hermione couldn't wait to feel the hot water on her skin.

"The Alpha has retrieved some clothing for you, I will be outside when you are finished" She said as she turned and left the bathroom, locking Hermione inside.

Fenrir had gotten her clothes. That meant he must have gone back to the Order! What had happened? Why hadn't he said anything? Hermione continued to question his motives as she removed her dress and untied her hair from its bun. Once she was done, she got into the shower and allowed the water to hit her body. She didn't do anything for a minute. She just stood there and let the water run down her body, slowly removing the dry blood. When she was ready she cleaned her hair and then began to scrub her body. She moved her hand over her wound in an attempt to clean it. It stung constantly, but Hermione knew she had to do it.

Once she was satisfied, she turned the water off and began getting dressed. She had a black singlet top and some long pj pants. At least she would be comfortable when she fell asleep.

When she was dressed she knocked on the door, and the woman let Hermione out.

"You must go back to your room, the others have cleaned it for you" The woman said, as she led Hermione back to her room.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked as they arrived at another bedroom door.

"Angela, good night"

And with that Hermione was once again left inside her room.

The others had changed her sheets and had removed any blood that had dropped onto the floor. Hermione sighed as she went and lay down on her bed. Once again she saw the shadow outside her door, and Hermione knew it was Fenrir.

She was going to stay silent this time.

"Fenrir, don't be a coward, just come in" Hermione called out, and almost instantly the shadow disappeared.

Hermione was slightly disappointed. She thought he would have come in. She needed to speak to him. He had to see her reason. Hermione knew that Fenrir knew about the wolf venom, they had spoken about it earlier. He knew her magic was leaving her and yet he would not help.

It was late. Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do at this stage. She decided she would get some sleep and then in the morning she would figure something out.

She fixed her pillows before closing her eyes, in an attempt to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed and yet she couldn't fall asleep. How could she after everything that had happened? She was about to sit up when she heard the usual footsteps. She kept her eyes closed and waited for him to enter. He did so quietly, and stood at the end of her bed. She didn't move, she wanted to see what he would do.

He just stood there.

It seemed like he was doing that for hours on end, just staring at her.

"I know you're awake" He said quietly and Hermione opened her eyes instantly. She sat up and looked at him. It was dark in the room, and she couldn't see him perfectly but she knew he could see her.

"Fenrir please" Hermione begged, her voice staying stronger than before. She needed to get through to him.

"I know what is happening and I'm sorry, but I can't take you back. Hermione you need to understand-"But Hermione cut him off.

" You're so selfish, you did this to me and you don't even have the heart to try and fix it" Hermione countered, as she got off her bed and slowly made her way to him, " You know what is happening to me, I can **feel **it happening. If I don't get the cure…"

Hermione broke down at the realisation. She would be a muggle. There would be nothing. She would lose herself.

"My pack comes first, you know that. I can't go back" Fenrir said once again forcefully. He could tell she was crying and he knew that this was his fault, but yet he also knew he couldn't help her.

"So then how did you get my clothes?" Hermione retorted quickly.

"I went there quickly got what I needed and left" Fenrir said, and Hermione grew angry at this.

"So why didn't you get the cure?" Hermione shouted, "You could have gotten it for me"

Fenrir was silent.

"I'm right aren't I? You're so selfish!" Hermione screeched.

"The cure is gone" Fenrir said angrily, and Hermione looked very confused, "You don't think I tried? Why would I leave you like this? The cure was gone, vanished completely and the ingredients and instructions you wrote were gone too"

* * *

The vampire crouched down into the corner, the shadows covering him. The man in the dark cloak walked in and looked around.

"Where is the vessel?" He asked and waited until Stefano revealed himself.

"Here" Stefano said as he came out from the shadows and tossed him the vial.

The man caught it and looked at it.

"It's empty! What happened?" The man roared, as he threw the vial at the vampire.

"The wolf bit the girl, I assumed she was dead, he apparated them out" Stefano said simply.

"She's still alive you idiot, but she has been bitten. That means we don't have much time. Her magic is slowly leaving her and soon she will be a muggle, and if that happens I can't have the power!" The man shouted angrily.

"And how are you going to get to them? The wolves are in a secret location" Stefano asked curiously.

"Fenrir and I have some mutual understanding, I'm sure I can persuade him to let me see Hermione" The man said.

"He knows you?" Stefano asked.

"As does Hermione" The man said evilly, "Your services are no longer needed, I will finish her myself"

Stefano smirked before disappearing, leaving the man alone.

"I knew you were up to something" A female voice said.

"Emma, what a surprise" He said sarcastically as he turned to face the woman.

"I could say the same thing Remus"

* * *

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! So the evil man has been uncloaked dun dun dah**

**O**


	16. Broken

* * *

Hermione did not know what to say. She would open her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Fenrir continued to stare, his face giving away no emotion. They both knew what this meant. Hermione didn't have long until her magic was gone. Until she became nothing but a muggle.

"Are you ah sure?" Hermione asked softly, as she choked down a sob.

"Hermione forgive me please, if I had known it was you…" He continued on, but Hermione was not listening. It was over for her. She had little then a week, six days in fact before the venom took its full effect making her a muggle. She would lose everything. She would no longer be able to see the magical creatures that dwelled around. She would be oblivious to the wizards around her; she would be blind, just like all the other muggles.

"You need your rest Hermione" Fenrir said attentively as he moved closer to him.

"No, you need to take me back, you need to take me back right now, so they can fix this" Hermione pleaded, but Fenrir shook his head and sighed with frustration.

"They can't help you, you know that" Fenrir replied as he began pacing.

"Maybe they can, you never know. I don't want to be a muggle. I can't give this all up" Hermione said as she watched him pace.

"If I let you leave then what? What if something happens and you are forced to give up my pack's location? My pack will be slaughtered. Do you think I would let that happen?" Fenrir snapped. Why couldn't she see his reason?

"No I-"

"Things have changed Hermione, I am no longer in your territory, you are in mine, which makes me in charge! I make the decisions not you when it comes to my home. You are not leaving and that's final" Fenrir ordered sternly as he approached Hermione, who looked absolutely defeated.

"Please"

"Enough! I will not discuss this any further. I am being lenient wit you Hermione. I am giving you the luxuries you need, I could easily take them away from you" Fenrir said seriously, "You will not discuss this understand?"

Hermione didn't reply.

"You can sleep on the tonight" Fenrir said, and Hermione instantly spoke.

"I understand" She said and Fenrir nodded.

"Sleep"

* * *

**DAY 1**

Hermione awoke from her disturbed slumber. She yawned and sat up. Her hand reached to touch her wound, but she found that it had healed significantly. That was the good thing with werewolf bites. They healed with speed. She got out of her bed and went straight to the window. She hadn't seen anything last night, but now that the sun was up the whole place was visible. Hermione gasped when she saw the small community.

The forest looked so beautiful and almost unreal, and there were small homes surrounding the manor and woods. She could see people outside doing their daily chores amongst other things. She could see the small children wrestling and playing tag. She couldn't help but smile. And it was at this point, Hermione understood Fenrir's reasoning.

This place was their haven. They were safe here. They didn't need to worry, they didn't live in fear. Their children would grow up without the constant ridicule.

Hermione knew Fenrir was right. And she knew that she was wrong for asking him to give this all up. How could she ask him to do that? She knew it was because of her desperation, but now it was her feeling guilty.

The door opened behind her, and Hermione turned to see Fenrir holding a bag.

"Your clothes" He said as he came to her and examined her wound.

"Almost completely healed" He said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said quite suddenly.

"For what?" Fenrir asked curiously.

"For asking you to give this all up. I understand why you won't take me back, and I'm sorry for making you feel terrible about this whole thing" Hermione said with her small smile.

"You don't have to apologize" Fenrir said as he gestured to the clothes, "Get dressed, I want to show you around".

Hermione nodded and waited for him to leave the room. Once the door was closed she got dressed into some jeans, and a black singlet top. After a few moments Fenrir re entered the room and led the way around. They came to a set of brown doors, and each opened revealing the forest. Hermione looked around as Fenrir continued to show her around.

He took her around the village, where the children were playing and the women gossiping about the latest new scandal. He then took her to the forest and they slowly made their way through it.

"This is amazing" Hermione said, as she saw the large trees towering over her, and the sound of a waterfall could be heard in the distance.

"Yes. The packs have lived here for many generations, and will continue to do so" Fenrir said as he helped her over the tricky terrain.

They arrived to a clearing, where the grass was not green but instead blue. Hermione looked at it with awe.

"Other small magical creatures share this forest" Fenrir said as Hermione sat down and ran her fingers through the grass.

"Why would you ever leave this place?" Hermione asked and Fenrir shrugged, as he began pacing once again.

"It is good to leave once in a while" Fenrir replied.

"You like pacing" Hermione stated.

"Yes, it helps to think" Fenrir replied, as Hermione nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, and Fenrir stopped pacing.

"You're different. If this had happened to anyone else I wouldn't have cared. I wouldn't have bothered with them. I would put them with the others and I would make them adjust the pack, but I can't do that with you. I didn't want that to happen to you. I didn't want anything to happen to you because I had this thing about you. And then the tent, if the death eaters hadn't come past I wouldn't have stopped, and I know you wouldn't have either, and this is why things are getting hard" Fenrir confessed.

Hermione looked down at her hands; she knew he was telling the truth. Their past encounter would have made his decision hard and going through with it even harder. And to make things harder, Hermione knew that she would have had sex with him and that possibility made things difficult.

"I wanted to protect you, and looked what happened, I've basically destroyed you" Fenrir said as he knelt down in front of her.

Hermione could see his pain and guilt and the sight of him shattered made her eyes water. She moved he hand to his face, her thumb stroking his cheek.

"You didn't destroy me" She whispered, as she gave a shaken smile, "There are casualties within every war and every encounter, and it makes people stronger. I stopped appreciating my magic a long time ago, and if you happening to me made me realise how much I loved it, then so be it. You didn't destroy me Fenrir, I was broken a long time ago, and you coming into my life theses past weeks made me realise that, and made me strive to fix it, but some things you can't fix Fenrir, and I understand that now"

"No, I'm going to fix you, I am going to help you Hermione. You're going to stay here with me and we can fix this" Fenrir said, but Hermione shook her head.

"Today's day one Fenrir and it takes only six days for the venom to take full effect. When I'm a muggle, I won't be able to see any of this. I won't be able to see the blue grass and magical creatures. Muggles can't see magical things Fenrir, and you know that. After the six days, you won't exist. You'll be something I read in books and fairytales" Hermione said and Fenrir looked away from her.

She moved her hand away from his face and just looked at the sky.

"We need to head back. I have a meeting with some of the others" Fenrir said as he got up and helped Hermione up too.

They walked in silence and when they arrived at the manor Fenrir allowed Hermione to explore the manor.

Fenrir walked into his study to find that Mark was waiting.

"Alpha, the information on Emma and Ron Weasley is on your desk. I was able to snoop around and found that Emma is indeed working for the Dark Lord, but as I looked into the Order I found files that I can't get into. I think that Emma is a triple agent. She is with the Order, but is spying on them for the Dark Lord, but she is in fact really working for the Order. She is like Snape. She was never really with the Dark Lord. And with Ron Weasley I found something else. Vampires couldn't have been responsible for Ron's death, because the vampires hadn't migrated their yet. While he was off on that mission, Lupin disappeared as well. Wand traces were found at the cave, indicating there was some kind of battle there" Mark said.

"You believe Lupin killed him? Why?" Fenrir asked.

"Alpha, I found that Ron had been gathering files on Lupin, some rather incriminating. I think Lupin found out about it and sent Ron to the cave. Lupin followed him and killed him, and blamed it on the vampires" Mark replied.

"What was incriminating?"

Mark was silent.

"Mark" Fenrir said.

"Alpha, there is a prophecy about the girl, Hermione. That her magic would be very powerful in the hands of those who had it. However in order for it to work the wild beast must kill her or else the prophecy is void" Mark said and Fenrir stood up from his chair.

"We were set up. He wanted me to kill her, and I almost did" Fenrir said angrily, "Is that all?"

Mark nodded.

Fenrir dismissed him and went to find Hermione. He found her in the kitchen, eating a salad she had made.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, and Fenrir began repeating the news.

By the end of it Hermione was shocked and confused.

Remus was a traitor.

Remus had murdered Ron.

Remus was trying to kill her.

Emma was a spy pretending to be a spy.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked and Fenrir nodded.

"It's alright Fenrir. The prophecy won't come true. My magic is disappearing; soon he will have nothing to take." Hermione said, as she offered him her salad.

"I eat meat Hermione not grass, and why are you not panic by this?" Fenrir asked.

"I am safe here right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course"

"Then how is he going to get to me?" Hermione asked, and Fenrir understood her logic.

They sat in silence.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"Hermione asked and Fenrir laughed.

"We train the pups, by wrestling with them" Fenrir explained and Hermione looked at him curiously at him. He stood up and began taking her outside, where the kids were now sitting.

"Up! I want you all to show our guest how strong you all are" Fenrir ordered and the bys got up with such excitement Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She sat on the grass, and watched as they each took turns, wrestling and by the end of it, they had all decided to work together, instead of fighting one on one. They circled Fenrir and began pouncing as Fenrir tried to defend himself, but soon became outnumbered by the boys, who after almost an hour were able to bring Fenrir down.

Hermione clapped, as Fenrir dismissed them and the boys were very happy to receive the attention.

The boys then went back to their homes, after being dismissed by Fenrir.

"They beat you" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Indeed. The drills are used to teach them the importance of teamwork" Fenrir said as he got up off the ground, "And that is what we do for fun"

Hermione got up and followed Fenrir back to the manor.

He rubbed his shoulders a few times on the way, and Hermione wondered if the kids had actually hurt him. She laughed the idea off. Fenrir being beaten down by kids was a humorous idea. Fenrir led Hermione back to her room.

"I have a few things to do with the pack. Do not leave this room" He ordered and Hermione nodded. She entered he room, to find a new addition. A bookcase was now in the corner of her room. Hermione picked one book and began reading it.

She read her book without interruption, and by the time she was halfway through the sun had vanished from the sky completely.

Fenrir returned later, and Hermione stopped reading.

"What did you do?"She asked.

"Planning for tomorrow night" Fenrir replied.

"Tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.

"The full moon" Fenrir said and Hermione nodded.

Fenrir lay down next to Hermione, as they spoke about random things. Hermione truly enjoyed his ideas and his way of speaking, even if they annoyed her at times. She smiled to herself. These next few days would be her last with him. Hermione didn't know what was going to happen exactly but she had some idea.

Time passed and before long, Fenrir saw it fit to leave. He made his move, but Hermione stopped him.

"Stay with me tonight" She asked softly, her eyes were closed. She was tired.

Fenrir didn't say anything. Instead he lay back down and watched Hermione.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked, as a bluish crept upon her cheeks.

Fenrir was once again silent, and instead of replying he bent down and captured her lips.

* * *

Emma's wand was raised as she stepped away from Remus.

"Ron told me something was up with you and I didn't believe him" Emma said, as Remus clapped.

"Well done! You both figured it out, but your too late Emma, nothing can stop me" Remus said as he too pulled out his wand.

"She is our friend! You are our leader!" Emma cried out, but Remus laughed.

"I will do what I can to get ultimate power Emma, you should know that" Remus said as he approached her.

"I can't wait until the others find out" Emma snarled as she began firing spells at Remus who dodged them completely. He returned many spells, but missed.

"Ropeius" Remus called out and Emma was instantly tangled in rope.

She struggled to get herself free but it was no use. Remus looked down at her, his mind running through his options, which were very limited.

"No one will ever find out" Remus said, " Avada Kedavra"

The bright green light hit Emma, killing her instantly.

Remus did nothing but step over her body and returned home to his oblivious wife.

* * *

**Another chapter, at this rate the story will be done in about 8-10 chapters maybe even less, I'm not sure.**

**Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the story**

**I figured since i made you wait for the other chapter I would post another one quick smart!**

**O**


	17. Want and need

The kiss was returned with equal passion before it was broken off by Hermione. She smiled, and moved closer to his chest as her eyes grew heavier. Fenrir rested his head on her hair, smelling her intoxicating scent. Hermione had soon fallen completely asleep, and when Fenrir was certain that she wouldn't wake up he slowly left the bed. He made his way out of the room and made sure to lock it behind him. Once he was satisfied he went back to his study and summoned his men.

They appeared within minutes of the summoning and Fenrir was pleased.

"Tonight I have a mission that needs to be completed. Remus Lupin has turned away from the Order and is currently a threat to the pack. Tonight we go to him and eliminate the threat" Fenrir ordered and his men nodded.

" Josef, I want you to go to the vampires cave and look for any evidence against Lupin, bring back anything you find, the rest come with me" Fenrir ordered as they all disappeared and re appeared in hilly terrain. They began scouting the area stealthily, but almost too quickly something went wrong. A siren sounded and the wolves were surrounded by different Order members, their wands at the ready. Bill, Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus had surrounded the wolves as well as other Order members.

Fenrir and his men had also drawn their wands and all of them were pointed at Remus.

"Give up Fenrir! Your surrounded, just release Hermione and we shall lessen your punishment" Remus called out but Fenrir just laughed.

"Why would I give her to you? You're the one who sent the vampire after us and almost had Hermione killed" Fenrir said loudly, so the others could hear.

"Don't lie" Screeched Molly as she rushed to Remus's defence.

Remus had a shocked expression but soon regained his composure.

"No one will listen to you Fenrir, why would I be a traitor? Why would I try to kill Hermione?" Remus asked, as the other wolves began moving around slightly.

"Because of the prophecy! But you're too late. Hermione's magic is no use to you anymore" Fenrir said, as he raised his wand even higher.

"What prophecy? Have you any evidence of this? You can't accuse my husband of being a traitor if you don't have any evidence" Tonks said, as she gripped her wand tighter. She had it aimed at Fenrir.

"The evidence is coming soon, I have my men on it" Fenrir replied, but Remus just laughed.

"You kidnapped Hermione and now you're trying to put the blame on me? Don't you see? We can't get Hermione back. She has seen your location! You won't bring her back" Remus said, as the others nodded with agreement. They all knew about the Forest.

"You are the traitor Fenrir! I never trusted you! You've destroyed everything and broken the vow! That is punishable by death" Bill called out, and at those words the wolves moved into their defensive positions. They would not let their Alpha be hurt.

There was a pause and then instantly everything happened. The men began firing curses at the Order and the Order retaliated. Curses were flying everywhere and Remus looked around for Fenrir.

He could not let Fenrir be killed. He needed to be alive to fulfil the prophecy. He began looking around and did not see Fenrir coming up from behind him.

Fenrir leapt onto Remus tackling him to the ground, as the men wrestled. Remus tried getting to his wand but Fenrir stopped him.

"You sent the vampire after us!" Fenrir shouted, and without thinking Remus replied.

"I should have gone after you myself!" Remus snapped, but instantly regretted his words as Bill came closer.

The fighting had stopped, and all wands were pointed at Remus. Fenrir smiled triumphantly as he removed himself from Remus.

"You sent the vampire?" Bill asked, as the others did not know what to do.

"Yes I sent the vampire! You should have killed Hermione you stupid mutt!" Remus shouted, as Tonks lowered her wand.

"Remus" She said softly. How could he have done this?

"I should have gotten all the power but you ruined it, and now Hermione is becoming a muggle!" Remus snapped, ignoring Tonks.

"Where is the cure?" Fenrir said angrily, but this time Remus laughed.

"I destroyed it!"

At those words Fenrir grew angry and went to attack Remus, but he was stopped by his men.

"She's finished! If I can't have her power then no one can!" Remus continued on.

"Stupefy" Bill said as the curse hit Remus, making him fall backwards.

Tonks was crying as Molly tried comforting her but it was no use. Her husband was a traitor.

"The penalty is death if I recall" Fenrir said as Bill nodded grimly.

"No! He is my husband!" Tonks called out as she ran to the stiff Remus.

"Your husband has ruined Hermione's life and countless others!" Fenrir snapped, before turning to Bill, "Let me take him. I will carry out the punishment"

Bill was about to object but the other men had began surrounding Remus. Fenrir nodded as he went to his men.

"Put him in our cells" Fenrir ordered and his men disappeared from sight. Fenrir didn't look at the others; his back was turned to the Order.

"I formally remove my pack and I from your organisation, you fools have traitors crawling all over the place" Fenrir said as he disappeared from sight.

He appeared in his study and sighed with relief.

Tomorrow he would interrogate the criminal.

* * *

**DAY TWO **

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to her side, but did not see Fenrir. She smiled softly at the thought of last night, as she lay on her back. She felt better today; she had finally come to terms with the whole idea of being muggle.

It took her a while but she had decided she wanted this. After all the years of being a witch, after all the years of torment it was finally coming to an end. Hermione closed her eyes and began thinking about her family. Hermione hadn't spoken to anyone about her family. They all knew about her parents, but there was a lot more to Hermione's family.

Hermione had an older sister, named Claire and before all this wizardry came along they were the best of friends. They did everything together, but that all changed when Hermione got her letter. Being a witch was bad and horrible and there was no place for it in a Granger household.

Her parents had accepted it, but Claire hadn't. She was furious with Hermione and had shut her out completely. Their muggle friends stopped talking to Hermione and Hermione was alone.

This change that was happening to Hermione would fix everything. She would be able to go back to being a sister to Claire; she would be accepted by her family. There would be no more tension between the family.

It was a blessing in disguise.

She would accept this, because just like Fenrir she would do anything to protect her family, and if that meant sacrificing her magic, so be it. She decided to get up and get dressed for her day. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew she wasn't going to lie in bed all day. Once she was dressed in her jeans and top, she sat on the ground, and waited for someone to unlock her door. She stared out at her window and just pondered.

It had been two days since she was bitten and that meant she only had about four days left. Hermione wasn't sure what was going to happen. She had never heard of this happening before and she was starting to get afraid. What would it be like? Would she remember everything? Would she forget it all? Would she even know this world existed?

She closed her eyes in an attempt to rid her mind of the questions but it failed. After an hour or two, she could hear footsteps approaching her door, and then fiddling with the lock. The door opened to reveal Fenrir, who looked down at her curiously.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Where did you go?' Hermione asked, ignoring his question.

"The pack and I went to ambush Lupin, but we encountered some Order members. There was a small fight, but Lupin revealed himself at the end. We have him in our cells awaiting punishment" Fenrir said, his voice filled with darkness. He would make Lupin suffer.

"A fight? Is everyone ok? Was anyone killed?" Hermione asked worryingly. She didn't want anything to happen.

"Everyone is fine" Fenrir said, but just as he was about to continue there was shouting coming from down the corridor. Fenrir instantly turned and made his was quickly to the noise, with Hermione in tow. They entered a room to find Josef, standing in front of a body.

"Emma" Hermione whispered, as she quickly went and knelt down near the limp body, "What happened to her?"

"I found her at the cave; I was able to extract her remaining memory before it faded into oblivion. It showed that she knew about Remus and that she tried to fight him, but he killed her in the end" Josef said as Hermione stared at Emma's blank face. Her eyes had no life in them, and Hermione felt guilty. Emma had died alone. No one was there with her. The thought saddened Hermione.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked softly.

"Josef and the others will take care of her body, you and I will go and see that the punishment for this crime is fulfilled" Fenrir said as he left the room. He never liked Emma anyways.

Hermione on the other hand, had in some ways liked Emma and did want Remus to suffer. He had tried to kill her and had succeeded to kill Emma. She would not let him get away with this. They walked in silence and Fenrir kept a fair distance away from her. Hermione found that slightly unnerving. Had she done anything wrong?

They continued to walk in silence before going down a large stone staircase. It was quite dark, but Hermione didn't say anything. They past numerous empty cells, before coming to Lupin's.

He stood there, looking at both Fenrir and Hermione before laughing.

"So tell me Hermione, how is life here?" Remus asked mockingly.

"You filthy bastard, you killed Emma!" Hermione exclaimed and Remus nodded slowly.

"Yes, she got in the way" He said lightly, as he sat on the floor of his cell.

"Murder is punishable by death here" Fenrir said grimly, and Remus didn't reply.

"We trusted you Remus, and you betrayed all of us" Hermione said sadly, but Remus just laughed once more.

"I wanted the power, but enough about me, let's talk about you Hermione. Tell me? What's it like to lose your magic?" He snarled making Fenrir growl deeply.

"You're disgusting!" Hermione said before turning around and leaving. She didn't want to speak to this monster.

Fenrir stayed behind and continued to stare at Remus.

"Your execution will be tomorrow, I shall do it myself" Fenrir said dangerously before turning around and leaving. He despised the man before him and couldn't wait for tomorrow. He walked back up the stairs and saw Hermione waiting for him.

"Fenrir, I want my wand, or a wand I don't care" Hermione said tensely.

"Why?" Fenrir asked curiously, as she watched her carefully.

"I want to see how strong my magic is" Hermione explained and Fenrir nodded, before pulling out his own wand and handing it to her.

"Try something" He urged.

" Arguamenti" Hermione said. The spell was meant to produce a jet of water but instead only a few drops appeared from the tip of the wand. Fenrir frowned and watched as Hermione said more spells.

"Avis" She said, expecting to see birds appear from the wand, but instead she got a bird without any wings. It dropped to the floor before disappearing. She lowered the wand in defeat. Her magic was fading, making it impossible to use a spell correctly.

Fenrir tried approaching her, but she moved away from him. She gave him his wand back before turning away and going back to her room. Fenrir tried to follow her, but when she got to her room, she shut the door, making it very clear that he wasn't welcome. But before he could turn away and leave the door opened.

"I'm sorry. I knew that it wasn't going to work, but I don't know, I guess I had a little bit of hope" Hermione said softly as she avoided any eye contact with him.

"You must hate me" Fenrir said quietly, as he tucked his wand away.

" No, no I don't, at first I did but, I'm fine now" She replied honestly, before smiling sadly, " Fenrir I was thinking about something last night and when you kissed me, I realised that I couldn't do it"

"What are you talking about?" Fenrir was sure she had kissed him back.

"I don't want you to get too close to me. We both know that this is going to end and it will end soon. I don't want to get attached to you, if you're just going to disappear in four days" Hermione confessed, and Fenrir was silent. He did not know how to reply.

She wanted him to leave her alone and to not see each other. That was impossible.

"No, if you think I'm going to leave you alone your sorely mistaken" Fenrir said as he came closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek. She moved his hand away and turned her back.

"I don't want you" She said coldly, as silent tears came down her face. She turned around moments later to see that he had left. She closed the doors, and began to freely cry. She had lied to him, she had hurt him. Of course she wanted him. She felt a strange attraction towards him, but knew that she could continue it. She let her hand touch her lips as she recounted last night's kiss. She went and lay down in her bed, and held onto her pillow tightly.

What was she to do? She couldn't stop this, and by lying to him she would make this easier. She was doing this for him. She was sparing his feelings.

She was doing a good thing… so why did it feel so horrible?

* * *

**Hey I am so sorry for the wait, my exams finished and when I came to write, I had a huge writers block. I am sorry if this chapter is boring, but if I didn't post it now, I am not sure when it would have been. **

**Once again sorry for the wait**

**Enjoy**


	18. Escape

Hours passed slowly and Hermione felt depressed. What was she doing? She had no idea. She wanted so badly to go to him and tell him the truth, but alas she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to make this any harder than it needed to be. Her stomach soon began rumbling and she waited until someone brought her food. While she waited, her thoughts went back to Fenrir. Hermione couldn't and wouldn't deny to herself that she felt a sort of attachment to Fenrir, and wondered what life would be like if she chose to pursue those feelings. Would she enjoy a life with him? Yes she would, she decided but then another thought arose. If she stayed how would she live without the world she grew up in? She had lived in the magical world for so long it was practically in her blood. Her tainted blood.

She pondered at the thought but then realised that she would never be able to pursue it. She would never have to worry about living here or there, she wouldn't be able to stay with Fenrir. It was currently day two, and four days wasn't exactly a long time. In fact, Hermione didn't even count this as a full day. It was well past noon.

Time was passing her by, and soon everything would come undone. Soon she would be a muggle.

She could feel the venom in her blood stream, and she could feel it slowly draining her magic. She stared at her hands after that. She had nothing to do. She had no plan, and Hermione Granger always had a plan.

But she wouldn't be Hermione Granger for long would she? She would become someone else. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of her age; Hermione Granger was not a muggle.

Then suddenly and idea hit her.

She got up and went to her door, knocking it quite loudly. She needed to leave this room.

Angela unlocked the door, but didn't allow Hermione to leave.

"I need to see Fenrir" Hermione lied and Angela nodded.

"Very well, follow me" Angela said but Hermione refused.

"I need to see him alone" Hermione insisted and after a small debate Angela allowed Hermione to go on her own.

Hermione began walking down the hallway and as soon as Angela was out of sight Hermione stopped.

What was she doing? She needed a plan. She needed something.

Hermione was not going to see Fenrir, no. Instead she was going to go and see Lupin. She needed to know what he had done to the cure and the method of creating the cure. If she convinced him to give her the method she would be able to cure herself and get the chance to be with Fenrir, who was at this point in time all she thought about.

She knew it was a long shot but she had to try. She continued to walk, but then stopped. Was she doing the right thing? If she went to him and he gave her the method she would be able to stay with Fenrir, but in effect destroy the hope she had of repairing her broken family.

What did she want more? She wasn't sure anymore.

After a quick debate with her mind Hermione was confident with her decision. She was going to go and speak with Remus.

She continued to make her way through the manor until she came to the dungeon where Remus was being kept. She noticed that no one was guarding the dungeon door, and thought it to be strange. Fenrir had made sure that people were constantly guarding the door. Hermione didn't dwell on the thought; she had more pressing issues to attend to. She opened the door and began making her way past the cells.

It was so quiet, she noted mentally. She could feel her nerves taking hold of her and as she approached his cell. It was dark in the cell and Hermione couldn't see anything clearly. She approached the metal bars and looked as hard as she could into the cell.

Then without any noticed, someone had yanked her hair roughly and then pushed her head into the bars, with an extreme force. Hermione fell to the ground, as her head throbbed with pain. Her vision was blurred and she tried to get up, but her arms gave way. She then drifted away into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Remus didn't even look twice at the unconscious Hermione; instead he walked out silently as he laughed to himself. He had tricked the guard into letting him out and now, all would go well. He would get the power he wanted and he would indeed make them all pay.

He walked out with such stealth it was almost unnatural. He wrapped his cloak around him, and was able to navigate his way outside. No one payed any attention to him, they were all too busy preparing for the night. Without any fuss, he went straight into the forest and began plotting deep within it.

He had found a nice little hide out, well hidden from any unwanted visitors. He waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts. He would have to find another way around this. He wanted Hermione's magic and he knew that he would have to manipulate Fenrir in order to get it. The prophecy stated that the beast would have to kill Hermione and Remus found that to be infuriating. He would really have to gather all his brain power in order to manipulate the whole scenario.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was slowly recovering from her attack. She woke up to find that she was still in the dungeon and had a raging headache. She found her feet as she stood up and looked at the empty cell. He was gone!

He had escaped.

Hermione was in shock. How was that possible? But then Hermione thought about something else.

He was a threat now. He was trying to kill her and Hermione knew she wasn't safe. Hermione looked around quickly, making sure he was gone and not waiting to attack her. Once she felt safe she sprinted towards Fenrir's study. She would have to warn him. Her head was tender and sore, and Hermione knew she would have a large bump the next morning. She finally got to the study, and even though she was out of breath she persisted.

She opened the doors, and she instantly saw Fenrir standing by the window. He turned to look at her, and instantly grew worried. With three large steps he was in front of her, concern etched into his eyes. He saw her head, and knew she had been attacked.

"What happened?" He asked, as Hermione struggled to catch her breath.

"Remus, he's escaped!" Hermione said and shock was plastered onto Fenrir's face. He then went to his desk and picked up his wand. He ripped off his shirt, the buttons flying in all directions. He placed his wand on his tattoo, and instantly it came to life. The moon moved around as the images formed various shapes. As this was happening a commotion was occurring outside, as the men appeared in front of their alpha, sending Hermione to the end of the room. She waited silently as Fenrir gave his orders, his words filled with rage and venom. The men began disappearing and Hermione went to the window. She could see them tracking Remus as they disappeared into the woods.

"You are to stay in your room, you will not leave it unless I am with you, and Angela will help heal your head" Fenrir said quickly as he too disappeared.

Angela appeared behind Hermione and led her back to the room. Hermione was given a small potion which made the pain disappear.

"Dinner will be brought to you" Angela said as the door closed, leaving Hermione alone.

Shortly after, dinner arrived and Hermione ate alone. She then went to her window and waited for some news.

None came.

She went to bed and hoped that he would be captured by morning.

* * *

**Day 3**

Hermione was alone in her room.

She only had contact with Angela who came to give her food and supplies. Fenrir did not come to see her, and Hermione knew he was upset with her. She could tell and could feel the tension between them, as he had s easily dismissed her last night.

True to his word, he did not let her leave. The doors were magically locked.

Hermione grew angry at this. She didn't have much time and to top it off, she could not enjoy her last few days. She was locked in the room, all alone with no contact with the outside realm.

Her body was changing as was her mental health and spirit. She was forgetting small spells and other magical information and this frustrated her greatly.

No news came that night.

One day had been completely wasted, and Hermione promised herself that she wouldn't waste the others.

She couldn't afford to.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, there was a problem with my final chapters which are now being made into 3. That's right, only 3 to go.**

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, I know how I am going to end the story so it should be done in the next week or two!**


	19. Love and lust

**Day 4**

Hermione woke up to the sound of howling, which seemed to echo in her room. She got up quickly and ran to the window hoping to find Remus captured, but instead she found another circle of men with Fenrir and Mark at the front.

They were doing another search which meant the previous one had been unsuccessful.

How was that possible? How could Remus out run and outsmart them? They lived in the forest and no one had seen him. She continued to watch and saw them beginning to run into the forest leaving Fenrir standing alone. Once again he was shirtless and she could clearly see his tattoo. He was staring at her window, and Hermione wasn't sure if he could see her. They stared at each other unknowingly, before Fenrir disappeared into the forest.

Hermione turned around to see a tray of food near the table. She could smell the delicious toast as she began eating. Today she would make Fenrir release her. She no longer wanted to spend her days locked in the dreaded room.

She ate silently and continued to glance out the window and into the sky. Then she realised something.

The full moon was tomorrow night.

Hermione could feel the excitement bubbling within her. She would see the whole pack of wolves, and then something else came to mind. They would be very dangerous. Unless they had the wolfs bane they would recognise Hermione at all, and would probably kill her on site.

The thought of them killing her was not pleasant.

Instead she began having a conversation with her toast, before realising that she was going insane from the lack of communication. She had only been in here a day and yet here she was having a conversation with a piece of bread.

Hermione Granger did not know what to do.

* * *

The men fanned out in the forest, each splitting into pairs. They tracked very carefully and all of them wanted to find Remus. They wanted to see him dead. He was a threat to the pack and could not live any longer.

Fenrir and Mark stayed together as they looked in the trees and the small caves.

They came to a stop when they began to smell something in the air.

"Mark, the scent has scattered, you go left and I will go right, call us if you find him" Fenrir said as he watched Mark nod and leave. Fenrir instantly ran to the right and began tracking the scent. He couldn't wait to find Lupin. If Fenrir found him first he would have no mercy, and would kill the man on site. He had had enough of Lupin and couldn't bear the thought of him trying to kill her. Her words had hurt him, more than he had let on, but he knew she didn't mean it. She was doing what she thought was best and Fenrir knew this. However it didn't change much. He wasn't about to let her go alone. He had never felt this way about anyone.

He wanted to protect her, to save her, to love her. He wanted so much, but could only have so little. She would be gone soon and it was his fault. She would never grow into the world of magic; never put her magic skills and knowledge to good use. She would lose her life, and he was the one that had destroyed it.

His gut wrenched at the thought of her truly gone.

She would forget about him, he would have never existed.

He would be the monster in the fairytale muggles had grown up with.

He came to a stop at the large oak, and looked around.

He cursed loudly. He had lost the scent.

But he would not give up. He continued to track whatever he could as he continued to sniff the air.

He found himself at the clearing with the blue grass and memories rushed to him.

Her confessions and his promise to fix her came back to him. He sighed sadly.

He would not be able to fulfil his promise. He couldn't fix her. Not now and not ever. He would never get the chance, and she would never get the experience. She would never get any experienced. She would never be able to learn about magic, she would never get to experience its joys. She would never be able to stay in the magic world, and she would never be able to see him. That pained Fenrir. He wanted her to fall in love with him, just like he was beginning to fall in love with her.

He was so sure that was the emotion he was feeling. Love. It had to be. How else could he describe this? It wasn't lust, no. At the beginning it was but now it had changed and progressed. This was not lust it was love.

Fenrir Greyback was in love with Hermione Granger.

The thought angered him.

He was in love with a woman whom he had condemned to a life of…

She would be a muggle.

He would never be able to hold her again, or to express himself to her. He would never get the experience to watch his love grow for her, for her to return the feelings. He would never have a future with her, never marry her or have children…

He was stirred from his thoughts from the sound of running behind him. He turned to see Mark who was puffing quietly.

"Nothing Alpha, the send just disappeared" Mark said with a confused tone.

Fenrir nodded.

"Yes, the same occurred to me, tell the others to continue the search, I want him found" Fenrir ordered as he began sprinting back to his home.

Fenrir arrived at his home quickly and went straight to his study.

He had two options.

One. He could continue the path he was on now and watch as the girl disappeared into a world of nothingness or two, he could confess to her.

After a small debate with himself, he decided for option two. He didn't care anymore. He needed to do this, before it was too late.

He got up and left his study as he headed back to Hermione's room. He was walking slowly at first but picked up speed quickly.

He got to her door and knocked before walking in. He came in to see Hermione waiting for him, a serious look on her face.

"Anything?" Hermione asked, but Fenrir shook his head.

"I need to speak to you" Hermione said but Fenrir once again shook his head.

"I have to say something" Fenrir said and Hermione tried to say something in return but he silenced her.

"I know what you said before-"He was cut off.

"I didn't mean that Fenrir" Hermione said, and Fenrir continued.

"I know you didn't, you were doing the right thing. And we should be doing that, but I can't. These past weeks I have grown fond of you, I admired you and I even swore to protect you, and I know I failed and I know that you forgive me, but I can't let this happen. I don't know how to stop what is happening. And my thoughts should be on my pack, but they're not. They are on you. You are constantly plaguing my thoughts and at first I thought nothing of it. I didn't want to think anything of it. But then things changed, and when we were in the tent when we almost had sex, I thought it was just lust. I Fenrir Greyback was lusting after you. But now it's not lust, it's something so much more and I want to share it with you. Now I don't normally go parading my feelings I tend not to have any, but you are different. I feel things about you that I have never felt before. I know we don't have much time, and I don't care, because I want you to know how much I care about you and how much I need you. Your all I think about, and I know you don't want anything to happen, because you don't want me to get hurt, but I am more than willing to get hurt as long as I get to experience a few minutes of true happiness with you" Fenrir said emotionally, as he stepped closer to Hermione, who now had tears in her eyes.

He held her face in his rough hands and waited for something, for anything. He had just confessed to her what he felt, and yet he couldn't say the words "I love you". It wasn't the right time.

"I don't know what to say" Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Fenrir nodded, and then with absolute confidence he bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was slow at first as he allowed her time to remove herself from him, but the pace quickened as she returned the kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip in order to gain access to her mouth, which she willingly complied to. Once her mouth was open, his tongue quickly began exploring her tongue and mouth as Hermione's hands went to his neck to pull him closer.

The need was evident in the soft, yet brutal kiss as both Fenrir and Hermione let their emotions out. They both no longer wanted to hide their undeniable attraction to each other.

Fenrir took small steps towards the bed, and Hermione didn't hesitate to follow his lead. They got to the bed and he lowered her down softly, their lips still attached. Once she was lying down, she moved her hands up and down his already bare chest, as he moved his mouth down to her neck. He began sucking hard on her neck, giving her his mark, as she whimpered in pleasure. He began biting her softly, as his hand moved down to her covered breasts. She was still wearing her thin night dress, and it gave Fenrir easy access. He moved his mouth and captured hers again with another kiss, as he sat her up, and removed her dress from over her head. She was wearing nothing except her knickers, and her skin on his sent chills down his spine.

They could both feel him getting hard through his torn jeans, and Hermione wondered how long he could hold out for. His hand once again moved to her breast as he held one in his hand. He began stroking her nipple with his thumb, and Hermione could feel the odd, but welcomed sensation in her stomach. Her hands found a way into his hair as he moved his head down to her neglected breast. He covered it with his mouth, as his tongue began swirling and sucking around it, making Hermione moan softly. His other hand finished with the other breast and began moving further south, until he had reached the thin material. He was panting from excitement, as he began rubbing her awaiting clit in small, but pleasurable circles. Hermione's hips instantly buckled against his hand, as she moaned loader this time. Her moans and whimpers made him go faster, until he had had enough. He began kissing her neck again, as he began to quickly remove his jeans. He tossed them onto the floor, as his mouth went to her ear. His breathing was heaving, as Hermione's hands went to his shoulders.

"If we're going to stop, we have to do it now. I don't think I will be able to stop after this" Fenrir said urgently, as he waited for Hermione's reply. She didn't say anything. Instead she flipped them over, so that she was on top.

She bent down and kissed him again, as her breast pressed against his chest. She moved her head to his neck as she licked him up to his ear.

"The only time I want you to stop is when I am completely satisfied" Hermione said, as she smiled against his ear.

Fenrir was positive that that was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, and did not hesitate to continue his ministrations. He turned them over again, as he quickly removed her underwear, her flesh hitting his. They were both naked now, as his hand found its way to her moist centre. He began rubbing her, and she moaned into his mouth, making him so much harder. He got rougher and rougher, until she was grinding against his hand, her juices coming out with ease.

Then without any warning he inserted his finger into her ever so tight core, making her shiver with anticipation. He began to quickly push his finger in and out of her, as he added another and then another, stretching her out for him. She was whimpering as she drew close to her climaxed, her body withering beneath him, turning Fenrir on more and more. She came with a loud moan, as her juices covered his awaiting hand. He grabbed her leg, and put it over his shoulder as he brought his mouth to her centre. His tongue began tasting her flesh as he lapped up her juices; his tongue then explored her region, as it was inserted into her awaiting opening.

Hermione gripped the sheets as she bit her lip, the pleasure was sensational. She began to feel herself coming again, as she called out his name, urging him to go faster, to go harder. He complied with her wishes, and as she felt the sensation building he stopped, removed her leg from his shoulder and bent down to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his hungry lips. He once again straddled her as he positioned his hard and awaiting member at her opening. With a small nod from Hermione, he began to slowly insert himself into her, and stopped when the head of his member was fully encased. Instead of continuing in all the way, like Hermione expected he pulled out and then thrusted in again, but once again it was only the head. Hermione knew he was teasing her and she grew impatient.

"Fenrir please, just do it" Hermione begged, and he laughed before complying with her wish. He thrusted himself fully into her, making her scream out, in pain and pleasure. His hips began moving against her as he thrusted in and out of her, coming up with a fast rhythm that Hermione matched. She began moving her hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, allowing him to go deeper with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her.

Fenrir's pace slowed, and now he was taking himself out completely before thrusting back in, making Hermione's eyes roll back. He rested his forehead against hers, as he panted and moaned whenever her walls clenched around him, making it so much more pleasurable. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, as he put all his energy into making her come. After a few more thrusts she came loudly, her whole body shaking, before he flipped them over, so that she was now on top.

He watched as she took control, his hands were placed on her hips, as he lifted her and pushed her back down on his awaiting member. She was moaning freely now, as she waited for Fenrir to find his release. Her own hands travelled up her body, before coming to her breast. Fenrir watched hungrily as she payed attention to her breast, using her fingers to pull and twist her hard nipples. Fenrir watched as she caressed her mounds rubbing them together, before releasing them to Fenrir's dismay. However he began excited as she moved her hands slowly back down, and found her swollen clitoris. Fenrir moaned at the sight, as she began pleasuring herself, whilst riding him at the same time.

She was moaning and whimpering, and the sight of her in absolute ecstasy sent him over the edge. He spilled his seed inside of her with a groan, as she collapsed above him. Their breathing was laboured, as they tried to both catch their breath. Hermione was still attached to him, when she moved off of him releasing his member from her core. They stared at the ceiling, as they both comprehended what just occurred.

The silence was welcomed, but then was disturbed when Hermione began laughing. Fenrir looked at her curiously, as she turned her head to face him.

"What?" He asked, as she smiled at him.

"How many people can say that they have had sex with Fenrir Greyback and enjoyed every minute of it?" She asked, and he too laughed at the thought.

* * *

**Finally for my eager readers and to ****bridgetrules1**** who wanted some romance, I hope you liked it (and I hope it was long enough). Thank you for all those who reviewed they mean a lot to me! I have started the next chapter, and I start work next week, so this story will be finished before then!**

**Enjoy my fellow readers.**


End file.
